All For The Ones I Love
by Karushna5
Summary: Aragorn would do anything for the ones he loves, but what if he had to choose between his family and the woman of his dreams. Who would he choose? How would they react to the choices made? [Complete]
1. End Before Beginning

All for the One I Love

By: karushna5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Does anyone else find these disclaimers depressing. That they only serve as a reminder that we didn't come up with these characters.

Summary: Aragorn would do anything for the ones he loved, but what if he had to choose between his family and the woman of his dreams. Who would he choose? How would they react to the choices made?

A/N: This is another one that I wrote to take a break from my other more popular story, Cats and Elves. I came up with this while listening to a business lecture which I later failed the quiz over (oops), but hopefully it was worth it.

Elrond walks out: You failed a quiz for this story?

Authoress meekly: Yes, but it was only 1 quiz. I made up for it with the next one I made a 10/10 on it.

Elrond: It Doesn't matter. Now stop stalling and go study for your Spanish quiz tomorrow **(Authoress pouts and walks off)**

Elladan: Hope people like this story then

Elrohir: Yeah, if they don't then the authoress will cry and do something really horrible to us.

Twins look at each other and gulp

Elrond also gulps: Please review. She can do pretty mean things when she wants to.****

On with the fic.

Chapter 1: End Before Beginning

A dreary day upon a blood soaked plane. The once green grass was littered with bodies of orcs, wargs, elves, and men. Only three beings were left in the middle of the blood soaked battle field. Two of which were among the living, but the third would soon depart the waking world. A dark haired elf was tying off the final bandage to a gaping stomach wound of a equally dark haired man. A blonde elf in battle attire stood by with bow in hand in case the enemy once again came upon them.

Elrond couldn't believe what he was seeing. His youngest son, his baby boy was dying before his very eyes and he was powerless to stop it. For the first time in two months Elrond did something he thought he would never do again.

He cried for Aragorn.

Glorfindel stood nearby watching the seen before him, his sense to the surrounding woods incase something tried to attack the ones he was now watching over. Glorfindel had watched as Elrond tried to save his adopted son, but it was all for nothing. Even Glorfindel, not being one with a great knowledge of the healing arts, knew the man could not be saved the wounds on his flesh and spirit were too great. He watched as Elrond broke down and pulled his unconscious son into his arms.

The twins and Legolas were chasing after the remaining orc riders. They would have stayed to aid their father and brother, but the pure rage they felt had gotten to them. They craved revenge and gave chase to the survivors. Elrond pitied any who got in their way right now.

What would he say when they returned to find their friend and brother departed form here? How could he tell them? He didn't want to, it was hard enough for him to except the fact that his son would die before his time, how could he possibly explain it to them. Aragorn's mother was still looking for her son in Rohan. The job would fall to Elrond to tell her what had happened to her only child. Then there was Arwen. What would she do?

In his heart Elrond knew that his family would not survive this loss, sure they would go over the sea, but only to die there among their long departed friends and family. Gilraen would in all likely hood die of a broken heart in a year or less. Salty tears flowed in rivers down his cheeks, stalling for only seconds on his chin before dropping onto the rangers quickly paling face. He pulled his son's seemingly lifeless body to him, in one last hug, and buried his face in his sons hair. Crimson blood seeped through the once white bandages into Elrond's clothing. Elrond felt the warm, quickly cooling blood soak through his clothes and trickle down his chest and stomach.

A soft moan escaped Aragorn's purple tinged lips, Elrond barely heard it. He eased his son back away from him. Aragorn's mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to say something through all the blood welling up in it. Elrond leaned down close to hear his whispered voice.

"I'm… I'm s…sorry ada." he started to cough violently, Elrond tilted his son's head to the side so he wouldn't choke on his blood, but he knew the process for that had already started. Aragorn continued when the fit had passed, "I s.. should never h.. have tried t.. to take her from you."

Elrond shook his head, _how could he be apologizing to me? It was my fault he left, my fault he was injured, my fault that he was now dying, my fault he would die._ He wanted to tell his son that everything would be alright, that he could marry Arwen if he wanted. If allowing him to have his daughter would save him from this fate Elrond would allow it without ever having a second thought.Before more could be said Aragorn's eyes rolled back to show their whites as his consciousness once again left him.

Fear cut through Elrond's heart, the thought that this time the ranger might not wake up scared him. He began to shake Aragorn's unresponsive body, hoping to get some form of reaction from him.

Glorfindel watched in sadness, he would never admit it, but he had enjoyed having the mortal around. The Balrog slayer thought back to all the times little Aragorn had gotten into trouble, fights he didn't start, pranks he had pulled, and many others. Tears fell from his eyes as he wondered if Estel ever knew how much of a joy having him around was, that they had and always will love him despite those incidents, and thought back to the beginning where this had all began.


	2. A Peaceful Day

A/N: All I have to say to all who reviewed my last chapter is:

None of you are any fun. Why can't I kill him?

Giant mob of angry LOTR fans, slowly advance the stage, pitchforks and torches in hands.

All: Because we said so!!

Authoress: Oh… (Slowly backs off stage) Well how about I think about it.

To voice your answers please review me, they decide how I end the story.****

Review Replies:

-Elven Kitten- Glad U like.

-Roccovende- Those are my favorite ones to, those and the cute little Estel ones. These are the types I'll probably write the most with. Don't Cry I Updated Now. Es sall better now.

-sielge- Can't say if I'll kill 'em or not yet.

-al- Glad U like

-KissTheRainGirl12489- No, I can't hurt my reviewers, they are the ones I write these stories for and if they're gone who will write for? I can however plead and beg, or my favorite thing… Torture the characters in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: A Peaceful Day

Past

It was a peaceful warm spring day in Middle Earth. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and flowers were showing their colors off to the world. Elrond sat at his favorite balcony enjoying the view of his private garden in the spring morning sun. Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes as the fresh air passed through his lungs. Alas the peace was never meant to last.

If one listened hard enough they could hear the thundering hooves of four horses heading towards Imladris in haste. The twins, Aragorn, and Legolas were racing through the forest as if hordes of orcs were on their tails. Elrohir was in front with Elladan and Legolas not far behind and Aragorn bringing up the rear. The elves had called a challenge to see whose steed was the faster of the four. All believed they would beat Estel even if they would have to fight with the others over who got to the gates first. The elves had no need for a saddle and bridle unlike Aragorn, and so believed that the extra weight on the horse would slow him down.

They raced through the woods avoiding rocks, tree limbs, trees, that tried to trip up their horses along the way. Aragorn was quickly gaining on his brothers and Legolas he ducked as a thick tree branch tried to relieve him of his head. The path was narrow and was only getting narrower as they neared the main path to the house. Realizing that by the time they reached that point he had a limited amount of time to pass the elves before the race was done, he decided he would have to take action now if he wanted to win. Aragorn saw his opportunity up ahead. Another path off to the right side was coming up on them, if he took that path it should take him straight home.

Making sure the others wouldn't notice his sudden disappearance he took the turn when it came up. The elves never noticed.

The path was straight and smoothed over with thick moss. It could hardly be seen to those who didn't know it was there.

'They won't hear me coming.' he thought deviously.

__

The twins had shown it to him, when they had caught him trying to sneak back into the house. It had been a dare on their part. He had been sixteen at the time, the twins had dared him to sneak out one night and spend most of the night in the woods with only his bow and one arrow. Aragorn not wanting to hurt his pride by not taking the dare had done it. Unfortunately no one told him of the wolf problem, and had the twins not thought to watch over him he would have been the main course of the packs dinner. After the near death escape the twins had shown him the secret path should he ever need to use it.

'I don't think this was what they intended me to use it for.' he laughed.

__

The woods began to open up and he could clearly see the gates up ahead. He nearly ran his horse into Elladan's when he cut them off. Elladan pulled the horses main back hard trying to stop before bashing into his brother,

"ESTEL!" he yelled in surprise. He hadn't seen his brother coming, he just showed up out of nowhere. Elrohir pulled back at his brother's sudden stop and Legolas did the same none wishing to be sent to the hospital wing for running their horses into each other. It was times like this that made Legolas think about putting a saddle and reigns on his horse. They watched as Aragorn laughed as he went through the gate, winning the race.

__

"Strider that's cheating." cried Legolas bringing his horse along side the rangers. The twins stood open mouthed after sliding off their faithful steeds.

Elrohir patted his chestnuts neck, "You did well, mellon nin. Had my brother not cheated we would be the winners this day." he whispered to the horse.

"Estel, where did you come from? I mean how did you manage to get in front of me like that?" asked Elladan. Aragorn still laughing climbed down from his horse and handed the reigns to a nearby stable hand.

__

"I won did I not?" said Aragorn, "None of you said we had to stay on that path specifically."

"You knew better." said Elladan as his horse was being led to the stables. They started towards the house bickering the whole way over the fact of Aragorn cheating.

Elrond watched from the balcony he saw everything. From the point to where Aragorn had suddenly appeared in front of Elladan to when they entered the house, then left to great them. He had to admit he was a little worried when his son nearly unhorsed his brothers and friend, but seeing them control their horses with minimum difficulty brushed those worries away.

Normally Elrond would berate his sons about running through the gates in such a manner, but nothing they did could ruin his mood this day, earlier that morning while the children were away a messenger from the Lorien came. His daughter was to arrive late in the evening for a visit.

It had been a long time since Elrond had last seen her. She had left three years after her mother had sailed. Celebrian and Arwen had been as close as any mother and daughter could be. Arwen had been heartbroken when she sailed, and had very nearly gone with her. Arwen left Rivendell for it held too many memories, and she couldn't stand to stay any longer.

Elrond and the twins had visited her on occasion in Lorien and every few years she would come back to Rivendell. She still had friends here and Arwen wouldn't abandon them completely. Elrond then realized that he hadn't gone to see her in twenty-two years. The twins would be thrilled to see their younger sister after such a long time, and since she would be arriving late in the evening he thought it would be a pleasant surprise for them, and he couldn't wait for her meet to Estel.

Elrond was smiling all day, it couldn't be helped. Had he known what this encounter between Arwen and Aragorn would bring he might not have allowed her to come, but gone to see her instead.

__

Later that Evening

A figure in a dark riding cloak rode through Rivendell's gates. Elrond walked out to great the new comer with proud, broad look on his face.

"I see you've decided to once again grace us with your presence.' Elrond smiled proudly, "My daughter."

With delicate hands the cloaked figure removed the dark hood, reveling a stunning beauty unlike any other even among the eldar. Long dark brown (almost back) hair flowed down her neck ending just past her shoulder blades, a fair face the image of a porcelain doll with light brown eyes and ruby red lips which sent a smile to her father as he helped her off the white mare.

"Ada are you happy to see me?" Arwen asked teasingly

"Arwen, no words in any language can possibly describe how happy and relieved I am to see you here." He wrapped his arms around his daughter pulling her into a tight hug; likewise Arwen hugged her father back. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you, Ada" whispered Arwen.

The two released each other from their embrace and walked into the house talking happily about all that had happened on her trip.

"You were so late in coming I was beginning to worry. Why were you delayed so long?" asked Elrond.

Arwen hugged her fathers arm and placing her head on his shoulder said, "One of the horses threw a shoe along the way. We had to stop into a nearby town to have it fixed."

"We? You came with an escort?"

"Grandmother insisted and it's very hard to turn down her suggestions, as you know ada."

"Yes, yes I know. But that where are the others." an idea suddenly came to Elrond that stopped him in his tracks. Fear and panic flashed through his eyes, "You didn't run into any trouble I hope."

Arwen held back a laugh, "No, ada. Since the town where we took the horse to be reshoed was only a few hours from here. I simply…" Arwen waved her hand in emphasis, "Wished to come home tonight rather than wait for tomorrow."

"You sneaked away didn't you?"

"Oh ada, I…"

Elrond cut her off and sighed, "Never mind, I'll have to have a few words with your brothers in the morning. It seems they have had a greater influence on you than I thought."

They continued to walk done the hall heading towards Arwens room, "Ada, where are my brothers? It's unlike them to not greet me."

"They're asleep. At least I think they are," Elrond had learned the hard way that just because he had seen his children off to bed didn't mean that was where they stayed or that they would be asleep. "You came very late Arwen, but I'm happy you're here all the same." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and watched as she closed the door to her room for the night, but not before a quick heartfelt, "Goodnight ada."

"Goodnight Undomiel."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but TV Land had an Adams Family Marathon (the original) and I kept being distraction.


	3. Back To The Field

A/N: This was a quickie chapter, mostly done on a whim, I decided to go in a somewhat different direction then what I originally planned, but the story is still the same. I'll be jumping between present time and the past.  
  
**Chapter 3: Back to the field**  
  
"Nooooo."  
  
Glorfindel was brought beck to present time, when he heard Legolas cry out. He saw three blurs run past him   
  
"I'm sorry Estel." sobbed Elrond, "Know that I never wanted this to happen. I realize that now. I should never have uttered those words to you.." Elrond held his son tighter. The twins took their younger brother from him. They were just as devastated, though they had done nothing to hinder the relationship between their brother and sister they certainly never did anything to help them. The twins did nothing , but ignore their little brother wishing to pretend that he didn't exist and nothing was happening. They to were feeling regret for what they had done. Elrohir, more out of habit and hope that his bother would be fine, checked his wounds and changed the bandages. Elladan took charge of their father comforting him as he cried into his older son's bloody tunic.  
  
Legolas watched from where Glorfindel was standing not wishing to disturb the despairing family. He had been the only one who approved of the relationship between his friends.   
  
"How could this have happened?" he said to no one in particular  
  
Glorfindel placed a comforting hand on the wood elf's shoulder. "They didn't know how to react and allowed their emotions govern them."  
  
Legolas turned to Glorfindel, "Their emotions?! Lord Glorfindel, how could they not see what they were doing to him."  
  
"They were blinded by their rage and the shock of the situation. They could think of nothing else."  
  
"That's no excuse." Legolas lowered his voice as he watched the family before him, "They didn't see what it had done to him." Glorfindel looked at Legolas, "When he came to me his spirit was all but shattered by this. He was dirty covered in mud and blood that was both his and others. He couldn't handle it, his family even his mother were mad at him. Lord Elrond would no longer allow him to go home, Elladan threatened to kill him, and Elrohir did nothing but ignore him, and his mother. His Own Mother Glorfindel, tried to keep him from probably the only thing he truly wants." Legolas let out a sigh, "He eventually left us in the Ford wishing to still defeand Rivendell from these" he motioned to the burnning orc and warg bodies, "though he had been exiled. I watched him in battle, he was taking unnessacrey risks and allowing himself to be surrounded claiming it would be easier and quicker in this manner." his voice wavered silitly.  
  
Glrofindel didn't realize how much damage had been done. "he wanted to die?"  
  
"Aye. He did." said Legolas as tears ran down his face.


	4. A Mothers Concern

7-10-04

O.K. I know all of you who reviewed me are looking for your replies or have replied before I messed up and are now looking at old ones. Here's my plan on ch.12, which I'll post sometime in a week or two, I'll write replies for all of you from ch.1 till 11. It's just that some of these others reviewed once or twice and it wouldn't be fare to them to come back and see their replies gone.

Plus I'm trying to put most everything back to the way it was before my issues.

A/N: WOW! Look at all the reviews. I finally got everything the way I want it. (Yay for me) Most of it's written out, but some is not so I'm not completely done with it.

P.S.: I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but some of these ideas came from a book I found interesting _'The Origins of Tolkien's Middle-Earth For Dummies' _so I don't own anything found in that book. I recommend reading it, it hits topics most sort of don't really think about.

Remember: [yadda yadda] means A/N in the story. Sometimes U just have to comment.

Whoops. I forgot to put up replies for ch. 2 so I've added them to this chapter. Sorry about forgetting.

Review Replies:

-Elven Kitten- Glad U like thanks for the reviews. I was getting desperate for some.

-Zammy- Hey you started reviewing this one to. Guess U like my work. Thanks for always reviewing.

-Inu Lover- Thanks, by any chance are you an Inu-yasha fan? What confused U and I'll see if I can explain without telling U too much of what's happening don't want to ruin the story for U. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter I did it on a whim and to gage people's reaction.

-Nightshade3- I wrote more, glad U like.

-**karushna5- **(IMPORTANT! To those who read these, this is NOT me. My mom stole my computer and reviewed me under my name, just so you know) Hey mom. You know it's not far to put out those type of reviews you already know what I'm going to do. I forbid you to steal my clones, I'll hide them from you, M. doesn't need them.

-Elizabeth Goode- Thank You. Glad U Like.

-Roccovende- I agree. Glad U Like.

Chapter 4: A Mothers Concern

Glorfindel and Legolas watched as the twins and Elrond once again try to call Aragorn back from the oblivion of unconsciousness Glorfindel's mind wondered back to the past trying to see what Legolas already knew. He didn't notice when the Mirkwood elf left his side to try and help his dying friend.

****

- past.-

Aragorn was enjoying the peaceful morning. At first he was happy that his brothers were busy for a while, but soon became bored. Elrond had called the twins to his study to get their opinion on some sort of treaty between Rivendell and a human settlement wishing for hunting and trading within elven territory, and Legolas had received a message stating that he was to return home to tend to his princely duties.

Having seen his friend off Aragorn decided on taking a walk through one of the many gardens. His mother was helping in the kitchens today; it was part of her agreement with Elrond. She would live here, but she refused to sit around and have nothing to do all day. So when she felt the need to do something, which was often (his mother never liked sitting still for long), she would go and help in the kitchens, or gardens, or travel into a nearby town.

Aragorn walked down the winding garden path taking in the beauty of the various trees, flowers, small trickling streams, and the way the morning sun hit everything in just the right way. Before he knew it he was humming a familiar tune, one he had loved since his childhood days. Lay of Luthien, was what it was called, was a love story where a man and elf fall in love and over come all odds and against everyone's will and wishes to marry in the end. The ending however was a sad one. The elven lady in return for falling in love with a mortal had to give up her immortality if they were to be together. [Hey a middle earth version of Romeo and Juliet] It has always been one of his favorite tales of old.

As he crossed one of the bridges that connected two gardens he saw her. Words could not describe her breath taking beauty. Long dark hair flowed down her back; delicate braids were tide into elven knots reveling her delicate pointed ears. Her clothes were silver and blue in color and accented every curve of her figure.

'It is Luthien' he thought. Aragorn didn't dare blink for fear of this being a dream or a hallucination caused by the sun.

He stood staring in shock and awe of her for what seemed like hours. As she turned to walk away Aragorn saw his chance leaving, if he wanted to meet her he would have to make his move now.

"Tinuviel." said Aragorn running towards the elven maiden. As she turned, the sight of her eyes (a beautiful mix of silver and blue) nearly took his breath away for the second time. "Tinuviel, many a year I have dreamed of meeting with you, but never did I think I would. Yet here you stand before me only moments after singing your tale."

The maiden smiled and giggled slightly, "I thank you for the complement kind sir, but I fear you are mistaken."

"Oh, how so?"

"I am not the fair Luthien Tinuviel. My name is Arwen."

"Arwen." her name and voice were like music to his ears. "I offer my apologies, but indeed you resemble her greatly if I may be permitted to say."

"No apologies are necessary I am often compared to Luthien and it is said that my fate may yet be the same. You know my name now stranger, but I have yet to hear yours tell me, what is it?"

Aragorn gave a slight bow, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir."

"Well then we are of distant relations for my father is Lord Elrond." They both started walking down the path leading towards the kitchens.

"Really." Aragorn was shocked, "I never knew he had a daughter. The only ones of his family I have met have been the twins. Where has he kept you all this time? Certainly he would not lock you away from the world to see?"

Arwen laughed at the thought, "No, I have been in the Lorien with my grandparents. I traveled there a long time ago when my mother sailed." a brief look of sadness crossed her features before disappearing as quickly as it came.

They continued down the path talking to one another on different topics. They never knew they were being watched.

With preparations for lunch complete, Gilraen walked outside to the gardens to escape the heat of the kitchen fires and the hurry up and wait of cooking. She was given a break by the other cooks who insisted that her help would not be necessary until after lunch when they would start on dinner. The elves had always been kind to her and her son and greatly enjoyed Gilraen's help and company, but sometimes they felt bad for having one of Lord Elronds guests being put to work. Gilraen however insisted on being allowed to do so, if for nothing then for lack of something better to do.

She was sitting on a stone bench near one of the many vegetable gardens near the kitchen when she heard the voice of her son. _Who's he talking to? _She wondered as she stood to go and see him. She hadn't seen much of her beloved baby boy since he had join the rangers not long ago.

Gilraen peaked around the trees to see who he was talking to only to see him waving good bye to an elven maiden. Had it not been for the look she saw in his eyes or his body language she would never had suspected something. However being both a women and a mother she knew those looks and signs anywhere.

Aragorn turned to see his mother standing arms crossed and looking at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Good day mother." he said sheepishly not sure exactly how to proceed.

Gilraen uncrossed her arms and walked next to her son, "Aragorn who were you talking to, surly not with yourself. That's never a good sign." she giggled as she took the arm of her son and proceeded down a different path.

Aragorn chuckled, "Mother, are you saying that I might be slipping into insanity?"

"Maybe, I will assume so if you don't tell me about the girl you were talking to." Gilraen looked at him slyly.

Aragorn's face turned beet red as a wistful gaze clouded his eyes. Oh yes he was smitten with her. As any mother could tell with their sons. "Aragorn come tell your mother who is this girl who has clearly stolen your heart."

Aragorn sighed, "Her name is Arwen."

Gilraen's face fell. Arwen was Elrond's daughter. She had met her earlier that morning. She had woken up late in the morning and had come to the kitchens for anything that may have been left from breakfast. They had talked for a while before Arwen left for a walk in the gardens, before she was to meet with her brothers. _This will not end well. I should stop it before it gets out of hand._

"Aragorn, you do know who Arwen is correct?"

"Aye, she is Elronds daughter and the younger sister of Elladan and Elrohir. Why do you ask?"

Gilraen stopped in her tracks, "Aragorn… Strider… my son, listen to me when I say do not pursue this love affiliation."

Aragorn looked at his mother in shock, "Why? Mother I have never felt this strongly about any other girl I have met. I can't just deny this."

"You aim too high my son even for a decedent of great kings such as yourself."

"It does not matter to me, I will love who I wish." Aragorn was both hurt and furious with his mother. How could she deny him this? It was not her decision to make, but his and even then it wasn't really his fault who he fell in love with.

"But why an elf? Aragorn it isn't right for men and elves to mix in this method. They were meant to live together not marry each other."

"It has happened before with Luthien and Beren."

"And look at what happened to them." Gilraen lowered her voice not realizing she had been close to yelling, this was not a conversation she wished for all of Rivendell to hear. "Besides that happened a long time ago. In a better, happier time before the race of men diminished."

"As I said that does not matter to me." Aragorn started to walk off.

"What of Elrond? He has been like a father to you. He was there when I could not be; he opened his home and heart to you. Will you return this by stealing his daughter in such a manner? What about the twins how do you think they will react? She is all they have left to remember their mother. Should you pursue this love then you will do them a great wrong by having her give away her immortality, forfeiting her chance to go over the seas with her family."

At this Aragorn stiffened, but continued walking away. He didn't know where he would go, but he needed to get away from her.

A/N: Wow that came out better then I thought it would. Four Reviews gets you a new chapter or whenever I finish the next one. Whichever comes first.


	5. Leaving Home

****

A/N: This is a short chapter I finished during a dull business lecture. I'm still yawning from it. Does anyone out there know anything about Macroeconomics? The way he teaches completely baffles me. And another thing this story takes place before Cats and Elves.

Review Replies

-Zammy- Here you go chapter 5.

-Elven Kitten- Hehe I know aint it great?Wait till you read the ending.

Chapter 5: Leaving Home.

Arwen stayed in Rivendell for a few months. She along with Aragorn and the twins would spend the days hunting (within the borders, Elrond would have it no other way), play and practice fighting, occasionally Arwen and Aragorn would step out unnoticed to walk through the gardens or a picnic where they wouldn't be seen. Today however all four were racing through the paths leading to Imladris.

It was the same path the twins and Aragorn had taken back when Legolas had been visiting and Aragorn had once again cheated using the same path he had used last time. Unfortunately the twins had anticipated this and being the loving brothers they were allowed Arwen to take the lead while they hung back.

Coming up on the end of the path Aragorn had expected to see one of his twin brothers, but was surprised to see Arwen swiftly take the lead. At the speed he was heading they would crash. Thinking quickly he pulled the reigns of his horse sharply back.

The horse whinnied in protest at the mistreatment alerting Arwen to his presence and she too pulled back, more out of habit and surprise. Seeing this as their chance to win the twins urged their horses forward and passed their stunned sister and brother.

Elladan reached the gates first with Elrohir close behind him.

Gilraen had watched the race from one of the many balconies. She had been watching him from a distance ever since she had spoken with her son. The meetings he had with the fair Undomiel didn't make her happy at all. Not that she wasn't happy about the fact her son had fallen in love with someone, she only wished it wasn't an elf, especially Arwen. She had debated for a long time if she should tell someone or not. If she did then all of this would be over before it started, but then there were consequences. Elrond and the twins would become angry at him for falling for her in the first place. That would hurt her son a lot. However, if she just kept silent then there was a chance that it would pass as quickly as it came, but again the risks were high. There was the possibly that it wasn't a simple childish crush, and then what would happen? She feared that possibility most.

As she watched them argue over who had won and what was fair. She thought that maybe it had just been a passing thing. Nothing was going on between them. At least her son was still talking to her and she hadn't seen any of the signs one who had been love struck had. Then again they didn't bring the subject up at all.

"I see they have returned." said a voice from behind her.

Gilraen turned startle at the suddenness of the voice she jumped around coming face to face with Elrond's military advisor, Glorfindel.

The Gondolin elf smiled apologetically he had not meant to startle her, "I apologize Gilraen; I didn't mean to startle you."

Gilraen brushed a stray hair from her eyes tucking it neatly behind her ears, "It's alright Lord Glorfindel, no harm done."

Glorfindel chuckled as he shook his head, "My lady how many times must I tell you? It is not necessary to call me Lord. You are among friends here; such formalities are not needed amongst friends."

Gilraen giggled, "I know, Glor, I suppose it's a habit I have."

Glorfindel looked over the balcony, in time to see Lord Elrond coming out to meet his children. "Why do you not go down to see them, I'm sure Estel would like nothing more than to see his mother."

Gilraen sighed, "I don't know Lor… Glorfindel. It seems he has found another interest."

Glorfindel looked confused, "I do not understand."

Gilraen smiled and patted the blonde elf's shoulder, "I know, but don't worry about it. It is nothing but an old mother's worries." with that she left.

Glorfindel watched over the balcony, eyes searching out Aragorn. He couldn't see what she was talking about, but would keep an eye out anyway.

Elrond greeted his children in the courtyard. He smiled as he listened to the friendly bickering of his sons and daughter. All insisting the others had cheated in their race and how they should be the winner. No one remembered who had really won the race.

Acting quickly Elrond cleared his throat. All instantly fell silent. "What I have I told you about running through the gates like that?" as much as he tried to hide it the others could clearly see the spark of mirth in their father's eyes. "You'll have the whole house in an uproar with those types of entrances. It's bad enough you run through like that when one of you is injured, but to do it when you're well."

Before Elrond could continue his good natured lecture another horse ran through the gates nearly trampling Elrohir and Arwen.

A brown horse, decorated in a leather travel worn saddle and bridle. The man ridding the horse jumped off before the horse even stopped. He wore a travel cloak that looked to have seen many years and many more battles. Dark boots came up to mid-calf, dark brown and red dyed clothes covered the rest of him.

Elrond's fatherly instincts instantly took hold. He jumped defensively in front of his children. "What is the meaning of this!? Who are you?"

The rider removed his hood revealing a man with straggly dark hair and stubby beard. "Peace my Lord." he gave a hasty elven bow, "I mean no intrusion, nor to skip on formalities, but I seek the one you call Estel. My message comes form the leader of the group rangers guarding the shire it is most urgent."

"I am the one you seek." said Aragorn stepping forward.

"Something has happened in the Shire. We need your help."

Elladan looked up, "What has happened?"

"A large group of orc riders have been spotted near the halfling settlement. We believe they plan to attack."

Aragorn left before the message had been reveled entirely.

Elrohir eyes flashed with anger and turned to the ranger, "We will join you, on the ride out."

Elladan nodded seriousness etched into his every feature. It always amazed Elrond on how quickly his sons could go from being as happy and carefree as young elflings to seasoned warriors in only a second. The man gave his thanks and jumped back on his horse and waited while the elves and man ran into the house to change and make preparations for the day and nights ride.


	6. Twin Confessions

A/N: Here's another chapter. This takes place back in the battle field. I didn't plan this one either so sorry 'bout that. This chapter came up when I writing the chapter you'll see next, but I also need to change someone's thought pattern. It has to go from Glorfindel's mind to Legolas, b/c well Glorfindel wasn't there for the next few parts. While I was at it I decided to visit the twins and Elrond again. Before I knew it a new chapter had formed. (I didn't mean to have many of those.)

Review Replies:

-ringmarciel- Glad U like. (Kat shrugs shoulders "Well, to each their own") Sorry about the flashbacks like I said it was a random idea I had. You don't have to read them, but for fair warning hears another one.

-grumpy- Hey, haven't heard from U in a while. Glad U like. The whole Gilraen thing was just something I thought would be interesting, plus I didn't want Elrond to find out just quite yet.

-Inu Lover- Ah glad U understand now, well here's another ch. If U have any? Don't hesitate to ask. I'll try and answer them without giving too much of the story away.

-Elven Kitten- Yeah storms are all over the place this year, but most of them are gone now from here. Only a few showers pop up now. Thanks for the reviews, Glad u like.

Chapter 6: Twin Confessions

Present

That was as far as Glrofindel's memories took him. He had no knowledge of the rest, and so didn't know anything had happened until now. Night had now fallen as elven troops kept watch in the surrounding woods. They had moved Aragorn to a tent that had been set up earlier. His condition had been slowly deteriorating. Elrond had already started to fade and the twins never left their brother's side. Glorfindel could hear them trying to talk the adan into coming back to them. They had done everything they could, even things they didn't normally do. Now they were becoming desperate as the reality of the situation took hold.

Elrohir broke into sobs and buried his face near his brother's head. Elladan rubbed his back soothingly while trying to force himself not to breakdown. He had done that once already, but he couldn't fight the tears for long. The memories of pain and anger from past and present incadents, of times when he couldn't be there for the young human, when he had almost died trying to defend one or both of them, chidish praks and teases that had gone horribly wrong; then there were the thoughts of happier times when Aragorn had been a boy, known only as Estel. Perfectly conntent at staying with his older brothers, Elladan could still see those innocent carefree eyes'; all this and more flooded his thoughts. Tears were soon streaming down his face, much like his fathers had not to long ago. How could he have been so cruel to him? Why did he say those things? He never meant for them to actually happen!

His mind kept replaying those fateful words like a broken record,

"How could you do this to us!!? ….. Forget it don't try and explain. … All I have to say to you is that if I ever catch you near my sister again. Mark my words ADAN I Will Kill You!"

Those last five words were all he could hear. It was then he heard the sound of his own voice, he had been cruel. He didn't even recognize it as his own.

Elrohir placed his head on Elladans lap and cried into his brother's tunic and leggings. His little brother was going to die. How could this happen? Things had been going so well before now. He remembered that he ignored his brother. He had been witness to Elladans threat and fathers fury. But he had done nothing to prevent anything. He had just stood by as it all unfolded around him. He couldn't help but think that what if he had done something during those hard times, anything to ease his younger brother's aches or calm his fathers and brothers temper. He had failed as a protector, broken the promise he made when Aragorn was younger, but worst of all he had failed as a brother.

Elrond listened from the outside of the tent, not wanting to go inside, for fear of what he would find. He had left to search for herbs to help heal his son's wounds. A last thread of hope for him, but that wasn't his main reason for going out. He needed to get away for a short while, to collect his thoughts and be alone with himself. To think on all he had done. After all he had been the one to exile him from the Lorien and Rivendell.

It's funny I didn't think to ban him from Mirkwood, when they could have easily met there. It was a morbid thought, he knew it, but it had just crept up.

As he listened outside the tent he heard one of his sons talking.

"Please, don't die Little brother. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and upset at the thought of Arwen not being allowed to sail. It wasn't until later I had accepted the fact I was wrong." sobs choked Elladan's voice, but he continued through them, "I'm s…sorry, P… Please don't leave. (sob) We need you."

Elladan could no longer continue as he finally broke down. The reality of the situation had busted the dam that had held most of his emotions and tears back to a more manageable level.

Elrohir picked up where his twin left off. "He is right." Elrohir pulled his uncontrollably sobbing sibling tight against his chest, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. Elrohir felt the tears soak through his shirt. "We didn't mean for this to happen, none of it." Elrohir voice became quieter then it already was, "please don't die. Don't leave us here. We can't possible go on without you. What about ada, and Legolas. What about Arwen. (sob) This is not for the sake of your destiny Estel, but for the sake of your family. (sob) Please Please …. c…come baaack." and with that Elrohir broke down as well and cried into Elladan's hair as he was still holding the crying older twin in his arms. __

Elrond couldn't help but cry himself. His sons were blaming themselves for what he had done. The anguish they were feeling was as much his fault as it was for Estel dying in there. The mighty elf lord slid down to the ground and sobbed into his hand while the other let go of the plants he had gathered while out rooming the woods.

Legolas had been talking with Glorfindel. He needed to talk to someone about what had happened, someone who wanted to listen. He sought out the older Gondolin elf for his comfort. He needed to relieve some of the anger and stress from what had happened before he took it out on those who were already feeling the fierce bite of guilt, remorse and regret.

Glorfindel had told the elf all he knew to the point where the twins and Aragorn had left.

Legolas picked up the tale where he had left off continuing the story out of the family's earshot. They didn't need to hear it again, when they had lived it and were feeling immense guilt.

A/N: Well that was interesting. Like I said this was (like most of my ideas) randomly done, but please review me anyway. This story will get back to the real story next chapter. Promise. It's done I just have a few finishing touches on it. Well Review me Pleeeeeee(breaths)eeeeeaaaassseeee. Now just push the little review button at the bottom, come on U know U want to. Even U lurkers I know want to review me. Come on Please.


	7. Fireside Tales

Woops lost the original reviews on this chapter so to make it up to those of you who were nice enough to rereview me I'll post the news ones now.

All Reviews Response from 7/08/04 - 7/13/04

-Elizabeth Goode- Special thanks to you for telling me my story was down. I've fixed now (I hope) Glad U like hope to hear from U some more. I've loved your stories. My favorite is Exiled and the sequel. Thanks for the email hope U got my reply. I got a new email address and I don't know if it works right yet. Well thanks again.

-Roccovende- Glad U like. I think it was worth failing too. U really liked the scattered thing I did? You're the 1st to say something 'bout that. Don't worry 'bout the whole grin thing. I did it to through a lot of this. Glad U like.

-**Elven Kitten- **Wow u reviewed a lot. Glad U like. I'm almost done writing out the story I just have two more ch. To write out then we'll be on our way to completion. As far as what was changed it wasn't anything big, so to speak, more along the lines of a lot of little things, and that many little details was beginning to grate my nervous some. Sorry to confuse you. As far as weather it is hot. I don't want to really get out anymore it's so hot, but then again I'll update faster. Good to hear from U and Glad U like.

-lindahoyland- isn't all that angst great. Ya know sometimes the unexpected ones are the better ones. I've actually found very little I didn't like w/ ch. 6. Glad U like and thanks for reviewing.

-Aragorn's Girl Arwen- Hehe can't tell U yet. Glad U like.

Okay I think that's everyone. If I missed ya sorry.

Chapter 7: Fireside Stories

Past

Five months later Aragorn sat with Legolas by a small fire on the outskirts of Mirkwoods borders. It was a bright moonlit night, with the stars shinning bright. Legolas prepared their rabbit dinner while he prepared his pipe the ranger thought back to events that had led him here.

__

Five Months Ago

The elves and men rode for days and nights in the up most of haste, stopping only a few times a day to rest the horses and to sleep at night. Later they had met up with the other rangers of the area. When they arrived near the Shire there was hardly a trace of the orc riders. All they found were tracks in the mud, signs that they had fought amongst themselves, and a few animal carcasses, but nothing seemed out of place.

"They must have had a change of plans." said Aragorn.

Elladan had his bow ready, "Careful Strider, these are orcs. They may be planning something."

Elrohir rode up beside his twin. "Yes, they have been known to lie in wait for an ambush."

The other rangers nodded in agreement.

All stayed outside the shire, secretly watching its lands and borders. In case the orcs had in fact planned something. After a few months of waiting, they all decided the orcs would not be attacking. That wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't good either. The orcs apparently had had a change in plans, but what had made them change their minds? What were their new orders?

The rider troop was said to be very large and large group could easily mean trouble to any who came in contact with them. Realizing this fact they had decided to split into separate groups heading in all directions. The other rangers would see to their friends elsewhere looking for all that could help, and what news they had heard. The twins headed back home to talk with their father and tell him all they found out. While Aragorn rode to Mirkwood to fetch Legolas. He knew the elf would enjoy the opportunity to get out of the house and away from his duties. He was to meet with the twins in the Lorien since it was a middle ground between the two lands, it would be easier that way.

And then Arwen? The face of the fair Undomiel had jumped into the middle of his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried he could not get rid of her face.

Legolas looked at his friend and saw a glazed loving look on his face and in his eyes. He knew this look he had seen it many times with his father. It was the look he got whenever anyone brought up his wife, Legolas's mother. It was a look of adoration, affection; all in all it was a look of love. _So my friend you have found yourself a woman. _Legolas thought.

He was happy for his brother in arms, but he had to know who had stolen the ranger's heart.

"Mellon nin, what has made you so happy this night?"

"Hm?" Aragorn hadn't been listening.

Legolas snorted a laugh, "I asked why you are so happy?"

Aragorn blinked and blushed slightly, "Oh. Tis nothing. Is dinner ready yet?"

Legolas was going to let him out of it that easily, "Come on Strider I am no fool. I know that look that has graced your face. Tell me, who is she?"

"It is no one, my friend. Now pass me my plate." Aragorn once again quickly changed subject, reaching for his plate.

Legolas pulled it out of his friends reach. "No, if you don't tell me then you don't eat."

Legolas watched as his friends face turned a bright red. "Only if you won't laugh or make fun of me."

Legolas laughed at his friend's childishness, "Mellon nin, surely you know me better than that."

Aragorn looked at the dirt beneath his feet and quickly mumbled a name.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Strider, I cannot hear you."

Aragorn looked up smiling, "I said her name is Arwen."

Legolas was shocked, "Arwen? Elrond's daughter, Arwen? Younger sister of the dreaded Twin Peredhil? That Arwen?"

Aragorn's face turned a deeper shade of bright crimson. "Aye."

Legolas watched his friend in silence, he was thinking on what the man told him when Strider started speaking again. "I love her mellon nin." the man's eyes once again took on hazy dreamy look.

Legolas smiled he was proud that his friend had found someone. It would help bear his troubles in life. It would be good for him and Arwen both. They would be happy with each other, ease each others aches and pains, make the other laugh when no other could, to be the light in the darkness of life. They would share the good and bad of life. ****

Legolas smiled placing a hand on his friends shoulder, "Tell her then. We will ride out tomorrow and head to the Lorien."

Aragorn laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, "But what would I say. My friend I am no poet."

"Simple tell her what you told me."

"I cannot." said Aragorn, "Her beauty outshines the brightest stars. Her laughter steals my breath. My pulse quickens at the mere mention of her name. She is fairer than Luthien herself. My ears strain to hear her voice carried by the wind. I crave her touch, to hold her hand in mine. All of this I wish to tell her, yet when I see her I can do nothing, but stand and stare like a love struck fool."

Legolas chuckled, "You humans always over dramatize everything." Aragorn sent the elf a glare that would make his father proud. Legolas threw up his hands as if to defend himself from the glare, "Peace, my friend. If it is truly a difficult task then I shall help in any way I can."

Aragorn thought for a moment. A smile crept up his face. "Would you hide in the bushes and tell me what to say?"

Legolas laughed, "Where did this idea come from?"

"When I was a boy no more then seven summers old I had witnessed my brothers stuck in a similar situation."

"This should be an interesting tale." Legolas handed him his plate.

"Oh it is." Aragorn turned to his friend and took the offered food, "I had just escaped from one of Erestors history lessons." Legolas laughed at the mental picture of little Aragorn running from an Erestor writhed in flames. "He was very fierce back then, mellon nin. I was walking through one of my fathers gardens when I came across Elrohir hiding in a nearby bush, just off the path. Since it's very rare to see one twin without the other I decide to investigate. I decided to test my sneaking skills while he was distracted." Aragorn chuckled, "He jumped three feet when he finally noticed me. Realizing I might ruin his plans he dragged me back into the bushes with him, where he promptly told me to leave and tell no one what I saw. Being the curious child I was, I refused to leave. We had a small whispered fight, before he finally caved in and allowed me to stay, but only under three conditions." He held up his figures for each condition. "First I was to stay quiet the entire time. Second he would talk; I was not allowed to offer my help in any way. And last, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that day."

"Which I notice you're breaking now."

Aragorn shrugged and continued, "We weren't there long when Elladan rounded a path opposite to us. He was nervous about something; he couldn't stop fidgeting the whole time. Not long after, another elf showed up."

"Who was it?"

"It was one of the household chamber maids he had had his eyes on for a very long time. As I watched Elladan stumble over his I love you's. That was when 'Ro stepped in, and from the bush he whispered towards Elladan what he should say to her, and 'Dan repeated it. Though not all of it was word for word, he stumbled a few times and what he couldn't understand he made up his own words or misinterpreted them."

"Did they really do that?"

"Oh yes, I didn't understand it at the time, but I do remember wishing to be back with Erestor enduring another one of his lessons." Aragorn laughed lightly, "I remember telling 'Ro how strange my brothers were."

"Strange?"

"Aye, strange, back then I thought nothing of women as far as I was concerned women weren't interesting. They whined too much, and weren't fun and everything they did was dramatized. I wanted nothing to do with them."

Legolas laughed, "As long as you don't think that now. I know plenty of females who are nothing like that."

Aragorn looked up at the moon realizing how late it was he started to lay out his sleeping role. "It's late. We should go to bed."

"I'll take the first shift then."

"Wake me when it's my turn." he settled down for the night.

Legolas smiled as he watched his friend sleep. As the night wore on he thought about his friend's predicament.

A/N: Okay that was a forced ending and the story wasn't what I wanted it to be. But when I wrote out the first time it was a flashback scene, I just couldn't get the dialog quite right. I'll fix it when I can, but for now it will have to do. Sorry/

Review Please.


	8. True Love Reveled

**7/15/04 A/N: Okay I'm back to the origional reviews now. So if you see your name it's from last time.**

A/N: Yay I updated! To read my excuse see the bottom. Sorry if the ideas seem sort of scattered, but that's kinda how they came out of my head. The muse was being random and quick 'cause I promised a vacation while I was at school.

Okay, I think I figured out who I've already reviewed and who I haven't. But if I forget U sorry. Email me and I'll fix it (I try not to) and if I review U 2x ooops. I learned a lesson this day. Never take out ch. Unless U replace them.

Review Replies:

-October Skye- Inu Lover? Did U change your screen name? Glad to hear U understands now. Makes me happy I had no intention of confusing U guys. Glad U like.

-ringmarciel- sorry to here that, well don't worry I have no intention of stopping the flashbacks. They're knida necessary for the story to make since but eventually it will bled with the present and make a lot more since. But I understand why you don't like them now. I've been known to skip some of the flashbacks to so I can hurry up and get to the real story.

-Zammy- allow again here's your next chapter

- Elven Kitten- Thanks do you really think so? I just wanted to get them out of Rivendell and to the Lorien and needed Legolas to get into the picture somewhere. But you know what I'm happy with this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, they make me happy.

Chapter 8: True Love Reveled

He was late. How could he have possibly missed it?

Legolas ran while trying to force on his boots, stumbling once or twice, but catching himself before he hit the ground. The wood elf had accidentally fallen asleep after the long ride. They had arrived in the Lorien earlier that morning, before anyone else had arrived. He had earlier gone to his room to wash up and rest a little, but not before he had promised to help Aragorn with his love problem. But apparently he had become a little too relaxed and now he was late to meet Aragorn.

He leapt into the trees taking the faster rout through them all the while looking for the spot to meet Aragorn at.

Where are they? He thought in frustration. As luck would have it he finally spotted them, but from the look of things Aragorn really didn't need him. Since he had nothing better to do and wanted to be there in case his friend slipped up, he settled against the trunk of the tree he was in and watched the events unfold.

"I guess what I am trying to say is." Aragorn eyes instantly traveled to his feet. Arwen giggled as she watched his ears turn a bright red.

It's alright Aragorn. You can do it you're the heir of Isilduil, proud son of Arathorn and Gilraen, raised by elves in the house of Elrond. Aragorn told himself trying to regain his equilibrium. Finding a little more confidence then he had earlier he raised his eyes to once again meet Arwens. His mouth suddenly went dry; his tongue felt fat and heavy in his mouth. _It's just three simple words! I love you. That's it, that's all you have to say! It's not that hard you dimwit! ___

"I…I… What it is I'm trying to say is…" his eyes once again found the ground their point of interest. Seeing that he was struggling Legolas went into action.

He leaned down over the branch and peeked between the leaves, "What I'm trying to say is…"

Recognizing his friends voice, _Finally_ Aragorn looked up at Arwen. "What I'm trying to say is…

"Your beauty outshines the sun."

"Your beauty outshines the sun."

"Only the most perfect of song birds can compare their voice to yours."

"Only the most perfect of song birds can compare their voice to yours."

"Flowers pale in your comparison."

"Flowers pale in your comparison."

"I love you."

"I love you." He had said he had actually said it. The three words he had stumbled over so many times

Arwen sighed happily for she had felt the same ever since she had met with the ranger, but had been confused on her feelings. After all he was man and she was an elf. Besides she wasn't positive if he felt the same, but now he had said the words her ears and heart had longed to hear.

"Oh Estel, how I have longed to hear those words from you." the two looked deeply into each others eyes and moved closer, and closer, and closer still until they almost touched when a voice came from nowhere.

"Estel there you are."

Arwen and Aragorn immediately stepped back from each other with looks of innocence upon their faces. Turning around they saw the familiar face of Elladan.

"What just happened here?" asked Elladan suspiciously. He thought he saw his little brother and sister standing very close and looking deeply into each others eyes. The looks of innocence on their faces didn't do much to rid him of his suspicions.

"Elladan, how good it is to see you Mellon nin." said Legolas coming up from behind clasping Elladan's shoulder.

Elladan was surprised to see his long time friend. "Legolas, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Aragorn came for me. It was nice to get away from home for a while." Legolas looked around searching for the other twin, "Tell me where's Elrohir? You two are normally inseparable."

"He is speaking with grandmother. Father sent a message to her; he wouldn't tell us what it was though."

"Is everyone here Elladan?" asked Aragorn

"Almost we are still awaiting word from the rest of the rangers."

"Elladan!" said Arwen running into her brothers arms. "I missed you."

Elladan smiled holding his sister close. Oh how he loved her. "And I you little Ar."

The siblings turned to walk back to the sacred wood. Aragorn sighed in relief and to calm his racing heart. Legolas couldn't help but smile.

Aragorn looked to the woodland elf, "Thank you Mellon nin. You were late in coming, but I can't be happier about your timing."

Legolas gripped the man's shoulder and smiled even wider, "Think nothing of it. Did you get the answer you wanted?"

Aragorn smiled and let out a wistful sigh, "Aye."

"And?" Legolas prodded

"She feels the same." Aragorn couldn't believe it she loved him. She really loved him! Never before had he been so happy. Nothing at this moment could possibly derail him of his current mood.

****

A few days later

Lord Elrond was sitting at the wood desk in his study, piles of paper work he needed done before the day was out. He had seen his sons off not to long ago and he missed them terribly. He couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen, something that would change everything. It was a turn in fate and destiny he was feeling but he couldn't tell if it was for better or worse, but he knew the outcome could easily go either way.

A knock sounded at his door bring him back from the wonderings of his wandering mind and back to the work at hand.

"Enter."

A dark haired elf entered the large study.

"Lord Elrond a messenger from Lothlorien is here to see you." said a one of the house attendants.

Elrond nodded not looking up from the documents. "Send him in."

A tall blonde messenger walked through the wide double doors. Elrond looked up and greeted the young warrior. "My lord I bear a message from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. They say your sons and the Mirkwood Prince have arrived safely and without incident." he said as he handed the letter over to Elrond.

"Oh. Before I forget, hir nin. I wish to congratulate you on your daughter's behalf."

"Congratulate?"

"Yes sir. Being a good friend of the lady I have come to see that a love relationship is what she needs."

Elrond was surprised, but happy he had hoped his daughter would one day find someone to share her life with. "Who is it?" he asked excitedly. He didn't mean to let slip the emotional mask, but he had to know.

"Why the ranger Strider, I believe you call him Estel."

Elrond caught himself before he slipped for a second time. Waving to the elf that showed in the messenger, "Take him to the guest wing and see he is comfortable and has food sent up to him from the kitchens." the elf nodded and both left the Rivendell lord.

Elrond in all appearance looked calm and colleted and seemed to be taking the news very well, all things considering. But to all who knew him could clearly see he was fuming.

A/N: Well I updated thanks for all the kind reviews. I didn't mean to take so long on the updates, but I wasn't sure what to write plus I had two English papers due by midnight and a Spanish take home test to translate and retranslate. But you know once I sat down and started working on the story the ideas started to finally flow.

Well enough of my dull life. Review and you will no longer have to hear my lame excuses.


	9. Secrets Out

A/N: Hello all U happy peoples out there. Here's your next chapter.

Review Replies:

-IridescentFlight- I know, but I liked how it fit there and figured it wouldn't hurt to put it there. I went back and read it to see what you were talking about. But I know what you mean. It's just that some names fit better in some places than in others. I take it you don't care too much for the Bree-peaple.

-Roccovende- Here's your next chapter

-Beginning 'n' End- Hey! You started reviewing this one to. Did U read the message I wrote for U in the 5th ch.? Does it make more since now? I know it was an accadent, but thaks for the review on the other story. Glad U like.

Chapter 9: Secrets Out

Elrond sat in his study looking at the documents in front of him, and yet not seeing them at all. A Lorien message left unopened on top. His mind kept replaying what the messenger had told him along with the story of Luthien and Beren. He would not let his only daughter succumb to such a fate.

'How Dare He! That … That … Adan!' Elrond thought mentally spating at the image of Aragorn. '_I open my doors and heart to him and this is what I get in return! He can not…' _Elrond's eyes cleared from their angered haze and focused on the letter in front of him '..._will not take her. Not while I can do anything about it.'_

Elrond quickly calmed himself and opened his mind, once relaxed enough and emotions controlled for a short time he reached out his mind in search for Galadriel.

Good day Elrond it has been many a year since you have contacted in this manner. said the mystic voice of the elven woman.

Lady Galadriel I have a request to make.

Of course Elrond what is you ask?

Lady Galadriel I need you to relay a message to my sons. Tell them I am in need of them at home. It's urgent.

Sinceing something was amiss the elf witch prodded into Elrond's subconscious, but it instantly became closed off to her. Though not before her mind grazed the seething anger bottled inside of him, but what he was angry for she did not know. Elrond, what's happened? What's going on over there?

Elrond opened his eyes and instantly closed his end of the connection. He left the study with the famous mask of indeference on his face and went in search of Gilraen. He needed to speak with her.

Galadriel blinked to clear the glazed look from her eyes the trance had caused. Sighing she turned to her husband, who waited patiently for his wife to come back. He had seen those looks enough to know not to bother her during or right after be they premonitions or mind speaking with another being. He always waited she would tell him when she was ready.

Breathing out a worried sigh she finally spoke. "Something is about to happen in the Peredhil house." she finally said answering Celeborn's unspoken question. " Things do not look pleasant. Elrond is angered by something and has requested his sons to come home immediately."

That didn't seem right to Celeborn. "Does Elrond know what his sons are here for?" Celeborn was confused by his son-in-laws actions. Surly Elrond allowed them to chase the orcs, even if he didn't he wouldn't normally drag them back to lecture them. The twin elves and man were old enough and highly trained, they knew how to take care of themselves.

"He knows. No, this is something else. "Motioning to a nearby servant she said, "Bring me the sons of Elrond. I have an urgent message for them."

The servant bowed and left to carry out his orders.

Not soon after Celeborn felt his wife stiffen. Looking over he saw her in another trance, this one he could tell was a vision. He relaxed a little, after all these millennia it still worried him to feel his wife suddenly stiffen like that.

When Galadriel came to she smiled sadly, "This is an interesting turn in events."

"What is?" Asked Celeborn curiously

"History does indeed repeat itself." she said simply. "The lives of Elrond and his family shall forever be changed. However it is not yet sent in stone what is about to happen and can easily go awry and all shall be lost if that stubborn elf I call my son-in-law does not send it into ruin."

Celeborn was confused, but use to her riddles. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Galadriel smiled, "No."

The doors opened to allow entrance to the sons of Elrond.

A/N: Short I know. But I'll be really busy for a while so I decided to be nice and send this out before I forgot it.

REVIEW AND CHAPTER TEN MIGHT COME OUT QUICKER.


	10. It All Falls Apart

Review Replies:

-Elven Kitten- U did review 2x. How'd that happen? Then again it could have been a computer glitch or maybe because I came back and rewrote the ch. (shrugs) who knows. Well anyway thanks for the reviews even if it was twice.

-October Skye- I read your URL thing (can't remember what it's called) and to answer your dilemma on the name thing I like this one better then Inu-Lover. The all meet again in this ch. Hehe It won't be pretty.

-lindahoyland- (blushes) really, Cool! Glad U like it so far. Thanks for the review and making your list.

Chapter 10: It All Falls Apart

Three horses run past fields, through forest and cool streams. They ran day in and day out, only stopping when their riders, a pair of twin elves and one man, would stop to rest for a few minutes or when the horses were too tired to proceed. The three brothers were heading home, to Rivendell, each one worried about what they would find upon their arrival.

They had stopped for the night when it had become too dark to see in the moonless night. Aragorn stared blankly into the fire in front of him, his mind sifting through all the possibilities and reasons behind Elrond's order to come home. Everything from orc attacks, to invasions, to the finding of the one ring passed through his thoughts.

Elrohir was in a similar state. Occasionally prodding at the fires embers he couldn't help but envision Rivendell flooded, overrun by orcs and goblins and the three of them arriving too late to help with anything. He would find no sleep until he saw for himself his home and its inhabitants intact.

Elladan was setting up the bedrolls for the night and laid down, but like his siblings found no sleep. His mind wondering through the same thoughts as the others.

As the night wore on they eventually fell asleep, though restless it may be.

Legolas sat in his room in Lorien looking out at the forest surrounding the floor below his room. He had decided to wait here while his friends ran home. He had promised them he would wait to hear from the other rangers. As this was also the advice from the Lady Galadriel. Who was he to argue with her unwavering decisions?

However, he couldn't help but worry for his friends. They were heading into unknown perils, he could feel it, but of what nature he would have never guessed. Movement in the foliage below caught his attention. Another elf he recognized as the Lorien March warden, Haldir, appeared in front of him.

Bowing in respect he spoke, "Prince Legolas there are some men at the gates requesting your audience."

Legolas nodded, he had been expecting the rangers. Though he was timid around men he had trusted his life with Aragorn's fellow rangers enough to know not all were as bad as his elders would often say.

Standing he looked at the warden and said, "I will head there you may proceed to inform your Lord and Lady."

"They already know. Lady Galadriel is meeting with the leader as we speak. I was sent to escort you there."

"I see." Legolas quickly dusted himself off, it would reflect badly on him if it didn't look like he had tried to make himself presentable, no matter whom his audience was with.

Haldir led Legolas to the Great hall, where Galadriel and the leader of the band of rangers were talking. Legolas waited for the lady of the light to speak.

"Legolas this man has something important to say to you."

Legolas nodded. The man quickly spoke, meaning no disrespect to the great elves, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible, "My lord, we have spotted the orcs and are ready to move against them at the chieftain's command."

"Alas Strider has left for Rivendell. Something of great importance has come up at the Homely House, he left three days ago."

At the mention of Rivendell the rangers eyes grew wide, "Rivendell?!" he gasped

"Is something the matter Ranger?" asked Celeborn

"No… I mean yes. The orcs we are tracking are headed to Rivendell they will be there in a matter of a few days."

Legolas eyes also grew in size. His friends and what was a second home to him were in danger. They needed to act quickly, "Your men, where are they?"

"Right outside the Lorien gates."

"How soon will you be ready to leave?"

"At a moments notice."

"Good. Go back and get them ready I shall be there shortly to ride to Rivendell with you."

Nodding the man left to ready the others and in less than an hour they were off.

It had taken longer then any of them cared to think about but finally they had arrived home. It was dusk when they dismounted their horses and headed inside, each dreading what they find. Looking around Elladan noted how nothing seemed out of place and yet he could feel something was wrong.

Erestor meekly walked out of Lord Elronds study. Happy to be away from him, he leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He had watched as Lord Elrond became tense and snippy at any who were foolish enough to disturb him. Today he was the unlucky fool. Never before had he envied the blonde elf, Glorfindel, but now he found himself doing so. Glorfindel was called out to the borders, because of a series of unfortunate accidents kept occurring. Now that he thought about it all these accidents started around the time of Elrond's mood change.

"Erestor, what's going on?" Erestor jumped at the sound of Elrohir's voice which startled him from his thoughts.

Had the situation not been so serious Aragorn would have laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"My Lords." Erestor gulped, he was still a little shaken from Elrond.

"Where is our father?" Elladan quickly got to the point.

Erestor grabbed the older twins at the elbow and pulled him a little ways down the hall. The others followed looking to each other to exchange worried looks. Erestor had always been the calmer and more level headed of all the advisors. To see him shaken up and obviously worried over something meant that whatever had happened here had been serious enough to make even him panic.

"Erestor what happened?" Aragorn asked in a whispered voice.

Erestor looked at the trio standing before him. "Your father, Lord Elrond, has been acting very hostile and upset as of late. He may not show it by the way he looks, but you can feel in the very air around him and he had snaps at any who come in contact with him."

"Any idea as to why?" asked Elladan. He had never heard of his father of ever being in such a state.

Erestor sighed, "Nay, I do not. I have been trying to figure it out, but so far I have found nothing and I have reason to believe his temper to be affecting Vilya many accidents have occurred that don't happen very often. But that is not the main reason I have pulled you aside. You see he has requested to see all three of you and I feel it's only fair to warn you of what to expect when you meet with him."

They turned at the sound of Elrond's study door opening. Elrond, in all appearances, seemed to be his calm normal self, but the air about him seemed to contain a dark aura of some sort.

Spotting his youngest Elrond in a calm voice spoke, "Estel could you come in here for a moment I need to speak with you in private."

Shrugging Aragorn walked into the study. Elrond closed the door behind him.

Taking his usual seat in front of the redwood desk he waited for his father to speak. Erestor wasn't kidding when he said Elrond was angry about something, even being human he could feel the tension in the very air around him.

Elrond turned to the ranger and instantly felt angered.

He tried to keep at least some form of a hold on his emotions it would do him little good to suddenly explode in the rangers face, he spoke through his gritted teeth. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Pardon?" asked Aragorn. He had done nothing wrong, at least not to his knowledge.

"How dare you. You had no right to say those things; just who do you think you are?" Elrond was yelling now.

Aragorn was thoroughly confused he didn't know what he had done that was so horrible as to deserve this. "I apologize Ada…"

Elrond cut him off with a cold glare, "I am not your ada and don't you ever say so again."

Aragorn was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"Do you know what you did?" Elrond stood and leaned over his desk till his face was inches away from the rangers. Aragorn shook his head, feeling quite afraid of his father. He was now pressed as far back in the chair as possible without tipping it over.

"You will destroy my daughter." his voice was low dripping with malice and intense loathing. Aragorn's grew in size. Elrond continued, "By pledging your love to her she in return has fallen for you, you know this." Aragorn, still in shock of the situation didn't reply. Elrond's voice once again became calm, "You do know what this means do you not." Aragorn knew this to be a rhetorical question and didn't say or do anything (not even blink) He wasn't sure he was even really breathing. "She will not be able to go over the sea. She will not get to see her family. She will however eventually die." Elrond's voice once again began to rise. "Do you know whose fault that will be? YOURS! It will be all your fault! Your fault we will be forced to part with her! Your fault she will not get to see her mother! Your fault she will die!"

These words hurt Aragorn more than anything in the all the world. That's not what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy to live a full and wonderful happy life and he wanted to share it with her. But apparently he was wrong in his actions. He only wished now his ada would let him go and things go back to normal. But no such luck, Elrond was not yet done with his sentencing. These next few lines would hurt Aragorn more than any blade, poison, or evil being ever did.

Elrond turned his back to his youngest saying, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I hereby exile you from the elven cities of Rivendell and Lothlorien."

Aragorn sucked in a sharp breath. _What did he say?! _His mind couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Surely he must be joking. Elrond was like a father to him, he had raised him, been there when no one else was, helped him when he was sick or injured, taught him. This was not… could not… be the Elrond he had come to love and respect, as any child to a parent.

Elrond turned around to stare at him, his eyes cold and hard to him. His voice held no warmth either, "I want you gone from here by tomorrow. Take all that is yours and nothing more. I will give you a few medical supplies to last you a week and a bag of food along with your water skins will be waiting for you in the kitchens. You may keep your horse; Valor knows he won't let anyone else ride him." Aragorn stood tears making paths on his travel dirty face.

The heartbroken ranger finally found his voice, "What of my mother, what will happen to her?"

"She may stay; after all it was not her fault. But she had instead decided to ride ahead and meet with you in Rohan. You have until tomorrow night to completely remove yourself from this place. Should you be within the grounds by that time I have ordered that you be shot and killed on sight." Aragorn trembled slightly at his fathers words. He wasn't joking; he could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. But that didn't keep the man from hoping against hope that this was not true, that Elrond would look up at him and smile telling him that he was only joking and that everything was alright or perhaps he would wake up to find himself back in the woods or something and that all of this was a dream. That it was all a really horrible dream caused by illness or perhaps orc poison. He didn't care what was wrong or right with him he just wanted to wake and find that this was not really happening.

Elrond looked the man up and down in disgust, "You're still here?" Aragorn looked up not realizing his eyes were on the floor beneath his feet. "GET OUT!"

Aragorn all but ran out the double doors of his ex-father's study.

With that said and done Elrond dismissed his son… No!.. The human from his study. Now he needed a way to tell his real sons. He had seen the tears in his son's eyes, but right now he didn't care. To be honest he found it strange that he actually felt a little better. But had he truly been honest with himself he was beginning to feel the gnawing edge of guilt starting. What he didn't notice that his raised voice had brought the twins running to the door and they had heard the whole conversation from the hall.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of Aragorn the twins made themselves scarce. Anger filled Elladans entire being as he listened to his human brother coming down the empty hallway. He quickly became blind with rage as the same thoughts repeated in his head. His beloved sister was supposed to sail with them when the time came, that was the plan. Well now that plan lay in ruins all because of the filthy, pathetic, human they had brought into their home out of the kindness of their hearts. It made since now, what he had seen in the woods at Lorien. The look in their eyes how they stood with one another, the picnics they had gone on while they were here. The things they did together. He mentally berated himself for not seeing it sooner.

He spotted the man in the hall.

Aragorn leaned against the wall trying to calm his thought and heart. The elf he had come to think of as a father had betrayed him. _No, the other way around. I betrayed him. I betrayed all of them; it's my fault for going to Lorien, my fault for meeting with Arwen, my fault for saying three evil words that should have never left my lips. _He mentally berated himself. Before he left he would go to the only one who would not hate him for his actions. His mother. _No, wait I can't go to her. _He remembered how she had not long ago warned him of this. Why he didn't listen he never knew. But he did know he could not go to her, for she would surly reject him as had all the others.

Aragorn heard the scuffing of soft leather against the smooth stone hallway. Turning he saw Elladan coming up behind him; he would have run to him and asked for his help and advice, like he used to. However, the look on his brother's face quickly stopped him in his tracks.

Elladan couldn't believe what he had heard. His brother was in love with his sister, the thought sickened him. But his anger was far greater than the ill feeling in his stomach. His brother would take away his little sister. The same little sister, born of the same mother and father as he, he adored and cared for (as of right now) more then the '_Worthless, selfish, pathetic little adan.' _he thought bitterly as he watched Aragorn start to shy away from him.

Aragorn never in his life could recall ever seeing the look of loathing in his brothers eyes that he now saw. He had heard the older twins true anger was an ugly, horrible thing no living being should ever see, save for servants of Sauron. The look he was now seeing on the elf's face, the fiery blaze in his eyes and the seemingly calm look to his body posture. He visibly gulped and slowly started to walk back, keeping his eyes on the older twin.

Seeing through the angry red haze over his eyes Elladan saw his prey start retreat. Slowly and calmly he walked towards the young man smiling cruelly as he took notice the man had yet to see the wall he was slowly backing into. '_He's cornered' _he thought.

Aragorn saw the smile a spike of fear and warning sped through his being. Suddenly and much to his already immense fear he felt something solid against his back. '_I'm trapped!' _he thought in horror.

Elladan reached out grabbing Aragorn by the front of his shirt lifting him up to look straight into his stormy gray eyes, which Aragorn could have sworn he saw lightning flash in the older twins eyes. Aragorn was now terrified, his feet daggling in the air, his mind and senses screaming at him to get away, to flee and never return. He began to push at the elf's hands and struggle in his grasp, trying to get loose from Elladans strong grip.

Elladan watched him struggle, and while he enjoyed the obvious but futile attempt it was quickly getting on his already shot nerves. Pulling the man forward a little he slammed him against the wall as hard as he could without breaking anything, much to his disappointment.

It was then he spoke his anger clearly heard in his frighteningly calm voice. "Now listen to me human, and listen well. I love my sister more then any other being in all of Arda and no one," again he slammed the man against the wall, spots briefly flew before Aragorn's eyes as his head made contact with the wall behind it, "NO ONE! WILL EVER, EVER! TAKE HER FROM ME!" Elladan was now screaming.

Aragorn was terrified now. Never had anyone in his family ever spoke to him in such a manner. Daring a look away from his brother's eyes he spotted Elrohir at the end of the hallway looking on. Elrohir did not seem as angry as his twin brother, but he didn't seem happy about the news either. Either way it was better than the position he was in now. Aragorn's eyes pleaded with him to help, but Elrohir quickly turned away and continued walking past the hall as if nothing had happened.

Elladan looked where his brother had stood, he knew he was there, but right now it didn't matter what mattered was the human he had pinned against the wall. Most of his anger abated slightly as tears of anger and frustration streamed down his face. His voice was now low, but still holding the same fierce edge it had not too long ago, "How could you do this to us." he paused. Aragorn took this moment to try and defend himself against his brothers words, which had cut him deeper then any blade ever could. Elladan stopped him before he opened his mouth and slammed him against the wall his anger returning as he stared at what he saw as a traitorous human. "Forget it don't try and explain, but know this. If I ever catch you near my sister again. Mark my words Adan I Will Kill You!"

With that said Elladan released Aragorn, who flopped to the ground, his feet crumpling beneath him. He looked up at the sibling he had once held so much respect and adoration for with frightened tear filled eyes. Seeing this as his chance to get away Aragorn scrambled to his feet and fled. He didn't look back as he ran down the deserted hallways and into the courtyard. And could have sworn he heard the sounds of a cruel laugh as he ran to the stables and quickly threw his horses gear on. The animal snorted at the rough treatment, but sensing something was terribly wrong with his master didn't protest.

Finally ready Aragorn rode out of the stables and into the night. Tears staining his face as he ran he needed to get away from here far, far away. What he didn't realize was the large bands of orcs were only a day or two away from Rivendell.

A/N: Well that was fun and interesting. Sorry if the dialog doesn't quite sound right that was the part that took me the longest. I just couldn't quite figure out how they would respond to something like that. I might come back and fix it if I figure out a better way.

Well anyway I know my last chapters have been on the short side and seemed to be getting shorter and shorter as they go along. So to make up for that fact this one's a little longer.

I wont be updating for probably another week or so, Mid-terms and all, so hope you like. And remember the more you review the shorter I take to put out the next chapter.


	11. Mother's Revolt

A/N: Ello all you happy LOTR Fan People, here's your next chapter. I would put more here, but I can't think of anything else.

Review Replies:

-ringmarciel- Aww don't sniffle I promise it'll get better. (Maybe) If it helps Elrond gets his in this one.

-October Skye- Glad U like and could be of some help. Don't worry 'bout the plagiarism thing. As long as it's not done intentionally I tend to overlook it. 'cause ideas need to come from someplace.

-**lindahoyland**- Glad U like. I felt sorry for him too while I was writing, but I wanted a different angle then what everyone else does.

-Roccovende- Glad U like. Here U go for next ch.

Chapter 11: Mother's Revolt

It was early the next morning. The sun had just risen into the morning sky, flowers opened their petals to bask in its warmth and light, birds were singing, bees were humming. The entire world was awake and teeming with light and life. However not all were in such a state Elrond sat in his study sipping on a cup of tea with a look of contentment on his face. He felt relief for in his mind he had successfully got rid of the only thing that could possibly destroy his family. He was proud of himself. However, there was a slight gnawing of guilt that had been growing with each thought.

It began early in the morning he had heard rumors of his sons, mainly Elladan, being cruel to the human threatening him. That thought made him a little uneasy and he couldn't help but feel a little regretful about that. Then the memories of yesterday began to haunt him. He kept seeing Aragorn sitting in the very chair currently in front of him, the look on his face was one of confusion, disbelief and later fear. He kept seeing the tears filling his son's eyes. When Aragorn ran out the door he no longer saw him as a man, but a little child named Estel.

Elrond shook his head pushing back the thoughts of regret and guilt. He would not think like that Aragorn would have killed his daughter eventually it had to be done. That was what he kept telling himself.

"Elrond!"

The elf lord in question nearly dropped a cup of hot vanilla tea in his lap at the startling yell. Looking up he saw the cause of his near painful scalding storming down the hall heading to the open doors of his study. He had to admit living with elves had not only affected Estel, but it seemed his mother had also learned a few things about stealth, since she lived here.

Gilraen barged into the study and slammed the doors shut behind her, everything in the vast room shook. A dark cloud of fury hung about her as she turned to look at Elrond, who had never seen her in such a state that frightened him some. "Where is he!" it was demand, not a question.

"Where is who my Lady?" asked Elrond dabbing a handkerchief at a few drops of tea that had dribbled onto his robes when the enraged women startled him.

"My son!" Gilraen slammed both hands palm down onto the redwood desk, causing the various trinkets and papers to tremble slightly. "Where is my son?!"

"He has left." said Elrond uncaringly.

"Left?!" Gilraen's fury rose several notches. "Left for where? When? Your sons are here where is mine?" she was now rambling questions in a worried tone only a mother could have.

Elrond rubbed above his eyes where a headache was beginning to form from the woman's anger and shouting. He didn't think she would react this way. Come to think of it if he had been in similar situation he would probably be doing the same. But that was no reason to yell after all it was only Aragorn. "Please Gilraen calm down. I know not where your son ran off to. I only know he left last night after we spoke."

Gilraen's eyes grew in size, "With no weapons? No food? He comes home for a brief moment only to leave not even an hour later?" a thought occurred to her and in a whispered fearful voice she asked, "What did you say to him?"

"That he his no longer welcome here and never will be and that you were waiting for him in Rohan" Elrond stood showing the conversation had ended. He didn't care what happened to the young man and right now he was soon getting that way with his mother. What went on after this point the elf lord didn't care. He just wanted it to end and Gilraen to leave.

Gilraen however would not be put off so easily. She clenched her fists at her side. How dare him. Who did he think he was? To say such things to her son, the future king of Gondor. She had agreed to take Aragorn away from here in hopes that maybe he would find some other girl and forget all about Arwen. Perhaps he would fall for the King of Rohan's niece. Her fury mounted tenfold as the thoughts of what Elrond said to her child resurfaced in her current frame of mind.

Gilraen pulled her hand back and across the elf lord's face. "How dare you say those things? He is a mere child compared to you. He looked up to you and placed you and your sons in the highest respect and authority. Is this how you repay that loyalty? He loved you like a father and the twins were as brothers." Gilraen was outraged by this. She didn't care that Elrond was a mighty elf lord who had lived through all ages, and who age was older then her great grandfather. She didn't care he had fought in the last alliance, that he had given her and her son a home when they had no where else to go. In her eyes right now he was nothing more then another being who had rejected and hurt her baby boy. She turned to leave tears started to flow steadily down her face.

Elrond raised a hand to feel at the stinging sensation on the left side of his face. He figures came back red with blood from the rings on Gilraen's hand that she had struck him with. He was shocked never before had anyone ever struck him in such a manner. Perhaps he had been wrong about this whole thing. _'This isn't right.'_ said a little voice in the back of his mind as well as demanded him to make it right. "Gilraen…" he said softly.

She cut him off, "Elrond, before you say anything I have a request to make." she turned to look at him her face tear stained and red rimmed eyes bore into his, "Talk to Elladan and Elrohir I suspect a confrontation broke out between them and Aragorn but they wont say anything to anyone. You're their father make them tell you. I will be traveling to Rohan and waiting for him there like you told him I would." With that said she left to ready for her travels. Tears of anger and despair flowed from her eyes as she broke into a run in hopes of avoiding the looks she would get from the other elves in passing. So caught up in her need to get away she didn't see Glorfindel coming around the corner she was currently rounding.

They collided. Glorfindel stumbled back a few steps, but did not fall. He grabbed Gilraen by the wrist to steady her and keep her from falling on her backside in a most unladylike manner.

Once steadied back on her feet she pushed past the Gondolin elf. Glorfindel watched as she retreated down the hall. He could tell something was wrong, but it would have to wait for another time. Right now he needed to speak with Elrond.

Elrond heard a knock at his study door.

"Enter." he said to whoever was beyond it. He looked up to see his top military advisor entering his study.

He bent his down pretending to work and hoped to make some of the thought's and second guessing actions hidden.

Glorfindel gave a slight bow in respect, "My lord I have some news from the front borders." Elrond stopped moving his quill he had feared this, "It seems a large group of ors riders are headed this way." Glorfindel swallowed uneased by the silence, "It's the same one the twins and Estel were following not to long ago and it has been said to be larger then it started out."

Elrond felt his stomach flip and blood run cold as he swore his heart stop beating for a moment. In that moment in time he could have sworn he died right then and there.

"My Lord?" questioned Glorfindel as he watched his friend pale.

Elrond blinked as the shock of what he was told wore off, "How long until they arrive?"

"Three days at least." said Glorfindel "A group of rangers riding with Prince Legolas are on their way from the Lorien."

Elrond nodded. He heard it all but his mind was not completely into it. It was elsewhere with his adopted son, whom he had sent away not even a full day before. What had he done? Knowing Aragorn's luck as it is he would without a doubt be one of the first to run into these vile beings.

"Elrond, what is wrong mellon nin?"

Elrond face bent down as he tried to uncaringly return to work. He felt his long time friend place his thumb and forefinger under his chin and gently force his head and eyes up.

"What happened mellon nin?" asked Glorfindel concerned as his figures lightly traced alongside the shallow cut on the elf lords face. Oh yes something had indeed happened in his absence, something big.

Elrond remained silent his eyes clearly saying that he did not wish to discuss what had gone on. He wished nothing more then to forget what had happened between him, Aragorn and Gilraen.

"What of Gilraen?" asked Glorfindel guessing that it had something to do with her seeing how he had seen her runaway from here.

Elrond sighed; he wanted to avoid this subject. "She is heading to Rohan today. Choose some of your top warriors and guards you can spare as her escort. It would do Estel little good if anything dreadful befalls his mother." Oops he hadn't meant to say that.

Fortunately the blonde elf went unaware of this slip of the tongue. Much to Elrond's relief.

Confused by the sudden change in his friend's frame of mind Glorfindel sensed the end of the conversation and left to do the noldor elf's bidding.

Gilraen left that afternoon with a small troop of warriors as her escort.

A/N: Yep another forced ending. Hope the last part made since I wasn't sure if it did or not. I'll come back and fix this one later too. Wow my fix it list has grown a lot since I started this part. Well now I leave you to watch read and review. I'm going to sit back, relax and watch Independence Day on T.V. Hope they don't cut it, but they probably will if only to annoy people like me.

A/N: (7/21/04) YAY!! I'm back to where I left off. Now all I have to do is finish ch.12 and well be back in business.

Elladan: Finally.

Elrohir: Took ya long enough.

Legolas: Did you learn a lesson from this?

Kat: yes, make corrections before posting.

Elrohir: She Can Be taught!

Elladan: (pats Authoress) Good now go back to your math homework.

Kat: Uh.. I already did it (smilies innocently)

Legolas: (shakes head) no you didn't.

Kat: Yes I did.

Elladan: kat you already have issues in your Macroeconomics class don't make it worse for yourself by forgetting your other subjects.

Elrohir: (Points to kitchen table) get started.

Kat: (pouting takes out math book and starts to study) Grummble (grins evily) Okay, but only if I get to torture you in the next chapter.

Elves Gulp

Elrohir: Perhaps we could do it for you.


	12. Here They Come Ch13 Must It End Here?

A/N: I would like to thank every single one of you guys (reviewers and lurkers alike) for tolerating my mistakes and previous issues and a special THANK YOU for those who were kind enough to rereview me.

As a special treat I have combined two chapters into one, making it longer than originally planned and one chapter shorter making it less wait for the story continuation. I know it's not much of a thank you, but it's the only thing I could think of to do.

Thank You All (Hugs to everyone)

Review Replies (These are from 7/14/04 - 704) YAY! I'm finally caught up on the reviews. If the reviews seem confusing and a little behind sorry 'bout that. But I'm sure U know the reason. If not then read my profile thingy.

-Velvet12- (A: to ch.7 review) I'm Glad U like. It's continued now and almost done to. Sorry to keep U waiting.

-grumpy- (A: to ch.8 review) Yep he said and it only took him how long? Oh yes daddy's mad, but he'll regret it later. Thanks for your review.

-Elven Kitten- (A: to ch.8 review) Yeah, but their gone now. (A: to ch.9 review) Thanks for the support and kind reviews they make me happy. Thanks for all your help and tolerating my issues and all the reviews. Thanks a lot. Glad U like. Here's the new chapter(s) that you haven't read yet. (A: ch.10 review) Don't worry they'll regret it now. Hehe. Go ahead and kick the elves if ya want a few others are. (A: ch.11 review) Thanks again. Lol did U get away form that cat?

-lidahoyland- (A: to ch.8 review) You know a lot of people say that, but to be honest it had nothing to do with the story I had just heard of people doing that and thought it would be a good idea. What is Cynaro de Berarac, a movie, book? I don't know it at all. (A: to ch.10 review) Yeah Elrond and the twins were so cruel. They regret it now though. Thanks for all the reviews and patience Glad U like

-Quacjen- Did I spell it right? (A: to ch.8 review) Hehe can't tell you yet. As for Legolas I haven't exactly decided on how he's going to react yet. As of right now he's mostly worried and now doesn't want to deal with the others. Thanks for the review. Glad U like.

-KissTheRainGirl 12489- (A: to ch.9 review) Yeah I guarantee my excuses for updating aren't much better, but I did update so be like YAY! (A: to ch.10 review) Go ahead and kick 'em I would. Yep they're regretting it now. Thanks for the reviews and support. Glad U like.I don't know why it does that with my chapters, but I'm not going back to fix it. We all know what happened last time I did that.

If I missed anyone or any reviews sorry

Chapter 12: Here They Come

Aragorn urged his horse faster and faster hoping to escape from Rivendell. To leave behind all he had foolishly believed loved him. He wanted nothing more than to forget all that happened, all that will happen. He didn't understand why he had been yelled at, threatened and abused why it had suddenly been forbidden to love. Elves normally rejoiced such things; he had thought that his brothers and ada would be happy for him. No! They were no longer his Ada and brothers; they were now Lord Elrond and his sons. His heart was in utter turmoil so much was his mental hurt that it made him feel sick.

He ran long into the night and into the next morning, the only sign of him being there were the small drops of tears on the ground that would soon disappear. He stopped for a few minutes to allow the horse to rest it would do him little good if the horse dropped dead form exhaustion. He didn't know where he was going or why, he just wanted to go. Obviously Lorien was out of the question he wondered if Arwen knew what happened. Aragorn shook his head of course she does. She was probably the one who told Elrond, he was her father after all. Maybe Elrond was right how could Arwen possibly love him? Had it all been a cruel joke at his expense long ago planned by the Peredhil family?

It must have been for how could an elf love a man?

His mother was right. '_They always are' _he thought. He wanted to go to his mother, but that seemed a now impossible idea. His mother would probably shun him to. The sun rose to bring a brad new day, but the brightness and happiness he normally found did nothing for him, but cause a pain filled reminder he no longer had a home and even worse no one to love or love him in return.

The horse finished his morning grazing, but did not feel like eating much, he was worried for his master and friend. Something had happened in the elven home, he could feel it. His master was distraught and unfeeling as he was lost to troubled matters of the heart, of which the horse understood none of. Only that his master was hurting and in need of someone to comfort him. It was then he remembered another, the elf his human always rode along side with. He could help; he had in the past why should now be any different. That's what he would do since his master was really letting him choose where to go, he might as well take him to someone who could help.

Walking up behind his friend the horse gently nudged the back of his head. Looking up startled, Aragorn smiled, but it was not a true smile, and he rubbed the soft rubbery nose.

"I am sorry my friend. I was distracted."

'I know.' thought the horse, nudging him further and showing he was anxious to keep moving. _'I have a plan, but we need to leave now. Let's find the elf and the white mare he always rides.'_

"Alright we shall leave now. What has made you anxious my friend?" asked Aragorn standing and mounting his horse. They were once again on the rode to wherever the horse took him Aragorn mind and heart no less lighter than earlier then when he had left Rivendell.

__

Rivendell

Elrond walked down one of the many hallways in search of his twin sons. He needed to speak to them, if what Gilraen had said was true.

Passing the library he heard his sons talking, about what he couldn't say. But Elladan was obviously angry about something; Elrohir seemed impassive on what was spoken. Not wasting any time Elrond opened the door. Both occupants stopped talking.

"I will not waist time on asking riddles, so I shall get strait to the point." Elrond closed the door behind him. "What did you say to Aragorn?"

Elladan eyes flashed with barely controlled anger, but did not speak.

Elrohir would not meet his father's eyes. Seeing that he would have to pry the answers from his stubborn sons he went strait for the weaker of the two. He hated to think any of children as weak, and not that they really were it's just that all children had a natural fear of displeasing their family in any way. The twins were no exception, Elrohir was always the weaker of the two, more willing to confess a lot sooner than his other half, and that was where Elrond would strike.

"Elrohir." the elf in question looked up at his father as his heart leaped in surprise. "What do you know of the rumors that have been traveling about Aragorn's departure as off late? Keep in mind my son that there will be great consequences should I find you lied covering up you or your brother's actions." Elrond sent a piercing glare into the younger twins' eyes.

Before he could answer Elladan cut in, "Ada leave him be. He has done nothing it is not our fault the human left." Elladan gave his father a challenging look.

"I have heard different. " Said Elrond not fazed in the least by his sons look. "Now be silent. I was talking to your brother not you." He looked back at Elrohir, who refused to let their eyes meet.

Sighing at having to work to get the answers he wanted and that would take time, which was something he didn't have much of right now. "Very well if this is how you will act. Then I shall leave you. "He turned to walk out of the room.

The twins looked to each other in confusion. They had expected their father to put up much more of a fight.

Elrohir was the first to speak, "Ada, where are you going."

"To fight off the orcs that will be invading soon. Or have you forgotten that to?" ha said with barely controlled frustration.

Elladan looked in shock at his father, he hadn't fought in centuries. The older twin couldn't help but wonder if his father even still knew how to fight.

"Orcs?!" said both twins at the same time.

Elrond sighed the weight of all his recent decisions finally coming back to haunt him that he greatly regretted ever doing. He couldn't help but wish turn back time and start this all over. Apparently, as he recently found out, that though he had shunned his adopted son and forbidden him to ever so much as come near his daughter or the elven settlement he still loved the man as if he were a son. The idea that the mortal was heading straight into warg ridding orcs with only his horse tore at the elf lord's heart with more savagery and ferocity than any evil and vile being he had ever encountered.

Elrond spoke a hint of fear and worry evident in his voice, "Aye, the orc riders you were tracking not long ago have appeared near our borders. And somewhere along the line they met up with another troop of orcs thus increasing their already large numbers. Your brother," how had that come out he thought, "is heading straight for them. I don't know if he plans on facing them alone or if it's by chance that he will meet with them." Elrond watched the twin faces soften a little at the though, it seemed that they too had been regretting their earlier words and actions.

Elladan was the one to speak, "But ada, I was cruel to him. I cannot go to him, he will not want me near him and neither will Legolas once he finds out."

Elrond sighed he had thought as much, "Then I shall be off to fight and aid those in the field. Glorfindel is already assembling the troops we leave within the hour. You may join me if you wish I will not force you. I do however want you to think on your recent actions, for if there is any of me in your blood," Elrond looked fondly at his boys cupping each ones cheek in one hand, "Then you will follow your heart and instinct and I shall meet you on the field." with that the elf lord left hoping he at last caused the young ones to think on their actions and words.

Elrond left the library heading to his own chambers to prepare. He dressed in his dark green snug-fit tunic, dark green leggings with brown boots. As he pulled his hair back and stared into the vanity mirror he was reminded of the last alliance. Shaking his head he brought his thoughts back to the tasks at hand. Now was not the time of remembrances he still needed to go down to the armory and gather his armor and then gather Hadhafang from its place over the mantel in his study. When he passed the room that had once belonged to Estel he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the closed door.

Elrond reached uncertainly for the knob. Why couldn't he open it? It was only a door. But it wasn't the door it was the room it opened up to. The room that held so many memories, so many things to remind him of why he had taken in the human and allowed him to call him father. Now that he thought about it Elrond had encouraged it from the beginning. Deciding it was too soon for him to enter he started to walk on but then he heard something coming from beyond the wooden door. A sniffle?

It was then something inside Elrond's heart swelled with renewed hope. Had Estel returned? Perhaps he never left. Maybe he was home. Elrond couldn't help but fling open the door. However his hope was quickly dashed with what he saw.

The tear stained face of his oldest stared up at him from his youngest's bed.

"Elladan?" the elder twin sniffed and looked back at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Elladan stood and stared at his father. Elrond stepped forward, but Elladan backed away. He didn't know why he did what he did next, except he could not face his father right now not after what he had said and done to his brother. Turning to Aragorn's balcony window he opened the glass doors and ran to the railing jumping into the nearest tree he flung himself from one branch to the next until his feet touched the dirt ground then he dashed across the courtyard and into some of the nearby wood.

Elrond stood in shock, but a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His sons were in fact feeling guilty for their actions. He now had no doubt they would join him in the fight.

Turning to leave he spotted something in the corner. Aragorn's sword was propped up against the wall. Looking sadly at it he made up his mind. He wrapped the belt around his waist. It was heavier then what he was used to and felt awkward on his hip. But this he would do for his son.

'It is for you Estel that I now wear your sword. Should I meet you in battle then it shall be returned to its proper owner. However, if we do not meet and you should perish ….' That was where he had to stop for the mere thought of the man made him hurt and his heart clench.

Legolas rode through he woods. Listen intently to his surroundings he heard the thundering of the hooves from the other rangers. It was then he heard something. Pulling his horse to slow walk he listened to the trees.

The other rangers followed his example. Knowing the elves had a deep connection with the trees and animals they did not question the elf's actions. They did however need to know what was going on.

Ridding up beside the elf the leader asked, "What is it? What do the trees say?"

Legolas was confused the trees were speaking all at once of different things, but what got his attention the most was the tale of a missing ranger heading in there direction. He was depressed by something. They were also speaking of the troop of orcs they were chasing were nearby. It was only a matter of time before they met.

"The trees speak of many things. They tell of the orcs that are nearby. But they also speak of a greatly disturbed ranger coming close."

"Who do you think it is?"

'I want to say Aragorn, but what would he be upset about that he would leave home?' Then it him, the reason they were called back. Something had happened at the Homely House! Turning to the rangers he gave his orders, "Wait here I will see who is approaching. Yell if for me if anything happens."

With that he rode off. He listened to the trees which were giving him directions to the ranger location. They claimed he was in dire need of the elven prince and that without him he would have no hope for survival.

The wood elf rode for what seemed like hours before stopping at a nearby stream. Across the water and a little ways down he saw the light smoke of a small fire coming up from behind the bend in the river. Climbing down from his horse he cautiously rounded the bend. There he was a young human. The elf smiled at the sight of his friend curled up beside the fire.

Tears prickled at Aragorn's eyes as he laid on his side looking absently into the fire. Why did these sort of things happen to him? What had he done wrong? _'That's a stupid question. You know what you did wrong.'_ He thought for the hundredth time that day. He had tried to get past this sad thinking and move on in life, but he just couldn't get past it and there it staid taunting him.__

"Aragorn." said a voice he knew so well. The man rolled over and saw the elf standing over him a concerned look in his eyes. A tear slipped down his face and he quickly wiped it away. But not before Legolas saw.

Legolas was concerned for his friend. What was he doing here near a stream and lying down curled in on himself as if he were in pain? Even better question why was he crying? The Aragorn he knew hardly ever cried unless it was absolutely heartbreaking, something was indeed wrong.

Aragorn would not meet his friend's eyes out of fear of what he would find.

"Aragorn… Strider please tell me what it is that troubles you?" Legolas placed a hand on his friend's shoulders, but Aragorn quickly swiped it away.

"Please Legolas leave me." it was whispered, but the elf heard it clearly.

Legolas was determined not to let his friend despair so he tried again, "Not before you tell me what happened." then it hit him He grabbed the man's shoulders looking for the answers. "Did something happen at Imladris? Tell me does the city still stand? What of Elrond? What of the twins?" Aragorn flinched at the mention of the last two and finally the dam on his emotions broke. Tears came in a flood down his face.

Legolas let his friend go and held him close allowing the man's tears to soak through his tunic. "Shhh." he soothed rocking side to side and rubbing his friends back comfortingly.

When Aragorn was calmer and more collected he told the elf all that had happened in Rivendell.

After hearing the ranger's tail Legolas felt a mixture of anger and fury at the age old Peredhel. But seeing the sadness in his friends put those thoughts aside for later. Aragorn looked so sad Legolas couldn't help but feel sorry if not a little responsible for the young human. What could he say? How does one help a friend in a situation like this? But they still had the orcs to worry about. They could leave Rivendell to fend for herself, but then again there were still those that lived there that had done nothing to Aragorn and it would be wrong to leave them to the orcs. That and his conscious would not allow him to turn his back on the fair elven city. It was of few places the darkness did not fully reach to allow it to fall would be devastating to the whole of Arda.

"We need to leave now." placing his hand on the rangers shoulder gaining the man's attention, "I know you do not wish to see your family but if the orcs are not stopped then they will rampage through Rivendell killing everyone in their path."

Aragorn nodded, he would protect them. Yes, he would still protect his family even if they didn't want him. "Are the other rangers here?"

"They are. Beyond the bend and past the river only a half a mile back through the woods."

"Then I shall ride with you."

Legolas nodded. He would have smiled, but something in his friend's eyes didn't seem right to him. They were dulled; the spark of life and the will to live had been replaced by something. It then hit him Aragorn did not expect to come out of this with his life.

The two rode back to meet with the other rangers, who were more than happy to see their leader back among them. They traveled for another day with barely a word passing between them. Legolas was well aware of his friend's predicament, but was loath to touch on the subject. The others around them did not need to know of the families problems.

__

Small Elven Camp

Elrond and Glorfindel stood watching as the other elves prepared for a fight they would more then likely loose. But they would still fight for there home and the families they had living there.

"Riders approaching hir nin." said one of the elves as he approached the elven lords.

"Who is it?" asked Glorfindel.

"A group of rangers being led by Prince Legolas and Estel."

"Thank you send them here when they arrive." said Glorfindel

Elrond gulped. This was the moment he wished for with all his might, but now that it was here he actually dreaded it. He wasn't ready to meet with his human son as of yet. His hand absently passed over the ranger sward at his hip. Every nerve in Elrond's body shook in worry and fear. What would he say? How could he apologize for his foolish actions? Would Aragorn hate him for the rest of the human's days? He couldn't do it. He couldn't see the human again, not yet, and certainly not under these conditions.

Making his decision he removed the sward and turned to his friend who would forever be at his side. "Glorfindel I need you to do something for me."

__

They rode in silence most of the way Legolas kept watching his friend from the corner of his eye. The ranger looked absolutely miserable. He sat slumped in his saddle head down and a forlorn look seemed permanently burned into his eyes. His hair was dirty and oily as were his clothes. As he watched his friend Legolas felt his anger increase tenfold and found himself asking questions that he would never voice in the ranger's presence. Why did Elrond do it? How could have hurt the ranger so? What gave Elladan the right to abuse his brother? That last one made him even angrier.

Legolas ceased his musings when he spotted someone in the distance. Judging from the slight muscular build and long flowing blonde hair the wood elf instantly knew who it was.

Glorfindel watched the men and elf approach. He noted how Aragorn seem upset about something and Legolas was slowly fuming. Something wasn't right here had the two been in a fight?

Legolas called a halt to the group. Aragorn looked up at the blonde elf. The only person, aside from Legolas, who didn't unjustly criticize him.

Glorfindel spoke "Legolas why don't you and the others go ahead to the camp it's straight down the main path. Everyone awaits your arrival. Estel I need to speak with you in private."

Legolas watched Glorfindel with a cautious eye he may have admired the Gondolin elf, but he wouldn't take any chances. In case the blonde being had been one of the ones to say horrible things to Aragorn.

Seeing his friends hesitation Aragorn gave him a sad reassuring smile, "It is alright mellon nin, I will be fine." Legolas nodded in reluctance and took Aragorns horse's bridle and rode off, but not before sending a glare in Glorfindel's direction.

Glorfindel watched them as they passed. He didn't understand the glare sent in his direction, but then again all sorts off strange things have been happening as of late. Now he was really beginning to feel left out on something.

Aragorn and Glorfindel walked side by side down the main path.

"How do you know they will arrive here?" asked Aragorn

"We sent scouts around the area and found them to be heading in this direction." said the blonde elf.

"What's the plan?"

"We meet them at the edge of the wood near the clearing. Elrond wants us spread out a little, but still remain in close quarters. It would be unwise to place the lord plus his sons in the same area" Aragron nodded in understanding.

"The twins are here?" asked Aragorn a little of fear creeping into his voice.

This was not lost on the Gondolin elf, "Estel…"

Aragorn cut him off, "I'm not Estel!" he yelled, but quickly lowered his voice. "I'm Strider now."

Glorfindel sighed, he had so many questions to ask, but it seemed all his answers would have to wait.

They walked in silence for a while longer before arriving at the field where the others were waiting for them. Stopping just before the camp Glorfindel pulled the man aside. "I doubt you wish fight such foes empty handed. I was told to give you this." Glorfindel produced Aragorn's sword from its hiding place behind a nearby tree.

Aragorn was grateful to have the familiar weight of his sword at his side. Placing a hand on the blonde elf's shoulder he smiled, "Thank you mellon nin."

__

Later

They laid in wait for the orcs to attack. Everything was silent no one dared to move. Movement across the field caught the sight of the elves. As he heard the sounds of bow strings being pulled back ready to release. Legolas watched and readied his own bow and arrow. Below him he watched Aragorn crouched in the brush reading his sword. The wood elf would watch his friends back when the fight started, he wouldn't let anything happen to the man. Nothing will dare to harm him while the elf was on watch.

Soon the silence was broken by the sound of orc feet. Elladan wrinkled his nose in concentration. Not far away he saw them. The orcs were coming he calculated their fighting pattern. It looked to him that they were going to use warg riders as their front line, then follow with the ones on foot, ending with the leaders on fairly large wargs to come into the fight. Pulling his bow tight he waited for the signal.

Tension was high in the air Elrohir watched and waited somewhere around the middle of the middle of the hidden troops while his father was held in the back with other important elves. They would wait for the orcs to come close before sending out a surprise attack.

Time slowed as the wait wore on. They were coming closer and closer and closer still, before at last the battle cry went out. Arrows flew in every direction each finding their target. Orcs fell before they knew what hit them.

Soon everyone was involved in the fight. It had happened faster than Aragorn could even realize. All around him men and elves were fighting orcs and wargs. They fought for their lives. They fought for their families. More importantly they fought for their homes. If they weren't fighting with a bladed weapon they were fighting in the trees with bows and arrows.

Taking a brief moment away from the warg he had been fighting with he looked around at his friends. Legolas had abandoned his bow for his twin knives and was doing a deadly dace of slashing, stabbing, and beheading. It was a deadly art only honed into perfection by constant practice and thousands of years to do said practice. Glorfindel was doing to badly himself having four orcs surround him and trying to distract him by attacking two or three at one time while one of the others came in for the kill. They would not get that kill though, The Gondolin elf was a formidable foe, and he would kill any who came close enough. Soon the elf was done with his slaughter of the four and taking a quick look around to see where he was needed then he ran to another elf's side to help with the wargs that pursued him. His eyes then traveled to the elf he had at one time called father. He wasn't doing too badly for himself considering he had not fought in centuries. Aragorn was amazed never had he seen the Noldor elf fight, not even practice, with a bow much less a blade. It was easy to forget that the mighty elf lord that sat behind a desk in robes or a semiformal tunic and leggings.

Aragorn then saw something Elrond did not see. While he was distracted by three orcs fighting him another was sneaking up from behind. The ranger was about to yell, but bit his tongue when he realized to do so would distract the elf lord which was something that would prove fatal. So thinking quickly he did the only thing he could. With complete disregard for his own life he ran to Elrond's side pushing him away from the deadly blade, but he however was not so lucky.

Elrond felt something slam hard into his side pushing him to the ground away from the foe he did not see, but what he did see made him feel just as much had it been him. His son Estel was standing above him an orc scimitar through his belly. The elf lord was sickened to see the tip of the blade poking through his back. Never in all his days would he forget the look on his sons face.

Aragorn felt the blade enter his body as all time seemed to slow and stop at this one moment in time as if the fates were being cruel to draw this moment out for him, allowing the ranger to take in every detail before the end. He could feel and finally taste the blood rising in his throat. Then, still as slow as before, the orc, without mercy, twisted the blade all the while pushing it deeper into the already horrible wound, before finally ripping it out.

Someone was screaming in pain and anguish. _'Who's screaming?' _his mind asked. He swirled around looking for the one who had screamed, thinking maybe his brothers or Legolas had been injured. He soon realized it was him. _'It's me? Huh I didn't know I could do that.' _he laughed at the thought in the back of his mind. Soon he saw his Ada's face. It was a look of shock mixed with terror. All time seemed to move forward again as the ranger fell to his knees allowing his conscious to escape him.

Elrond was still on the ground when his son screamed in agony. An arrow shot by not long after the orc removed his scimitar killing it instantly. Perhaps it was one of the twins or maybe Legolas, perhaps one of he other elves or rangers had killed it. He didn't know much less care; all he saw was his child fall. He watched the man turned around looking for something, before finally resting on him. The man stopped screaming when he looked at him and fell to his knees then his body followed to the ground.

The battle around them seemed to stop and watch the ranger many had held dear. Elladan was breathing heavily as he watched the man crash to the ground. He had been the one to shoot the orc in that one arrow he placed all his anger all his frustrations into it. He looked over to his twin.

Elrohir could not believe his eyes. What had happened? Cried his mind while his heart knew and cried silent tears for the fallen brother. All blood had drained from his face as he felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Silent fearful tears fell from his eyes as he turned to face his twin. A single thought passing through their mind.

Celebrian. Their mother, who had left for Valinor centuries ago. The orcs had taken her, the most favorite person of the twins in all of Arda and now they would take away their little brother. But unlike Celebrian they would never again see their brother's smiling face. They couldn't let him go not before his time, not before they had even apologized for their actions and make it up to him somehow.

Legolas was the first to move then all life resumed. The blonde elf raced to his friend's side. His arrival brought Elrond from trance and shock.

"No…" clear, salty tears fell from the prince's eyes as he cradled his friend's body close to him. Elrond moved closer to see to them he couldn't believe what his eyes were clearly seeing.

Sensing someone moving closer Legolas growled in warning to who ever was approaching to disturb the two.

Hearing the prince's primal growls Elrond was unsure if he should proceed or not. Shaking his head he continued to crawl forward.

Chapter 13: Must It End Here?

"And that is what has happened." finished Legolas. "The rest you know."

The two elves sat on a hill near the edge of the forest overlooking the camp below.

Glorfindel sat on a nearby rock thinking over all he had heard. His heart clenched tight in his chest at how his once young charge came to be in the condition he was in. His eyes clouding over with tears at the pain the dunedain must have surely been feeling. Looking over at Legolas, who was looking aver at the camp, more importantly the tent his best friend was currently located. Though the Mirkwood elf was trying hard to stay angry at the twins and Elrond he just couldn't stay that way, not with Aragorn in such a state.

Glorfindel walked to the young elf's side the two once again standing in silence only unvoiced words of comfort and strength passing between them. Legolas sniffed and wiped the tears that were pooling rapidly beneath his sky blue eyes. Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder in a silent form of comfort. Legolas felt as if he was choking on the large lump that had formed at the back of his throat.

His best friend was down the hill they were standing on and he could not make his feet move to go anywhere near the tent. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why his limbs below his waist were refusing to obey him. So lost in his thoughts and grief he did not see the elf lord, Elrond, ascending the hill.

Glorfindel looked at his friend and lord. He looked tired and worn. His hair was no longer held in the traditional elven braids, but hastily pulled back off his neck. His eyes were blood shot and filled with tears he could no longer cry. His face was grim and the look of defeat and guilt was wearing on it's once perfect features. He appeared older then he should, he was unkempt, tired, for he had had no sleep that Glorfindel new of, all in all Elrond looked terrible.

Looking the elf lord over Legolas began to feel a little bad for the Peredhil family.

Not wishing to disturb anything, but he needed to say what was on his mind Elrond spoke. "Legolas, I know you are probably angry at me, but please go to him. Perhaps you could rouse him from his sleep before it's his death."

Legolas nodded and left the two elves to confine in one another.

Glorfindel noted how Elrond had not looked up the whole time the ground beneath his feet had captured his attention. Glorfindel was surprised at the tone that Elrond had used. It was sad and quiet as if perhaps the elf would never fell again if Estel did in fact pass this night.

Glorfindel looked to his friend for a long time before speaking, "Mellon nin, do you wish to speak?"

Elrond swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he reluctantly nodded. "I fear I may have killed him Glor."

Glorfindel frowned, "You do not believe he will survive." it was a statement not a question.

Elrond shook his head, "Unless there is a miracle then no. The wound is too great. Not even the eldar could survive such injuries. I will be surprised if he wakes up. "Fresh tears fell from the elf lords eyes. He quickly wiped them away, not wishing to appear week. However, ever time he wiped them away more took their place.

Legolas arrived at the tent that held his friend. He opened the flap to revel the twins setting on the ground in each others arms near their brother, fast asleep. By the looks on their twin faces he surmised they had cried themselves to sleep. They weren't all peaceful looking either. Even their asleep they frowned and tears stained their faces, Elrohir was even crying in his sleep he felt so depressed. As much as Legolas wanted to he could not stay angry with them, not right now at least. He had other things to worry about.

"They weep for you mellon nin." he stroked the rangers cold hands feeling the blood veins under the thin cold skin. "Even their dreams trouble them. Elrond is the same. He is out pouring his heart to Glorfindel as I did not long ago." He looked at his friend's pale face, "I should have gone with you. The rangers would have found their own way. That is how they are am I right? Your people are strong my friend, and you are the strongest of them all. That is why you can not leave just yet. You need to prove to them still that you are their leader." Legolas wanted to cry, but his tears had run dry. "I should have been there to protect and defend you from your own family. But then again who could have guessed they would react this way? Certainly not I and apparently it surprised you as well." Legolas sniffed and his voice cracked with his next words, "Arwen loves you Aragorn. Though your family said otherwise, she waits for you. To once again see your smiling face, to hear your voice, to be with you. Do not abandon her. If you live for no other reason then live for her." Tears once again found their way into his eyes and down his face. "Please mellon nin, don't leave. You will shatter many hearts if you forsake the light."

He passed his hand absently over the rangers face. As his hand passed the man's nose and lips they paused. Something was missing. Legolas eyes grew twice their size at this find.

There was no breath. No air passed through his lips and out his nose. Looking down in fear of what he would find he made a startling discovery. Aragorn wasn't breathing.

"NO!"

The sudden yell woke the twin Peredhil.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

Came a simultaneous talk.

Legolas looked up with fear in his eyes, "Get your father now. He's not breathing."

"Where is he?" asked Elrohir standing up ready to leave as soon as he got the answer he wanted.

"On top of the large hill overlooking camp. GO NOW!" Elrohir didn't need to be told twice he heard what he needed then left before Legolas had finished. He knew where his friend was talking about.

Elladan, still in the tent with his friend and brother, reached a fearful trembling hand to Aragorn's face. There he made an even startling discovery. His younger brother's face was quickly cooling. 'That's not good.' screamed his mind. Moving two fingers to the man's throat he found his heart beat, but it was slowing and getting slower by the second.

Elladan pulled away fear in his eyes. His brother had given up on life and was dying before his eyes. Pulling his knees up to his chest the older twin cried bitter tears.

A/N: Here is where I stop. Is this how it ends? I know I'm evil to bring your hopes up with the whole nice thing at the beginning, but I had to stop somewhere because the chapter is long enough I think. Wait till the next chapter. (HEHE)

Runs into hiding where no one can find me.


	13. Dream Within A Dream

A/N: I know you people hate me for my previous chapter, but ya know that's the way life is.

Remember: [yadda, yadda] means my talk in story.

Disclaimer: The poem below, though is one of my favorites, belongs to Edgar Allen Poe… so yeah it's not mine. But I wish it was. And don't complain about the grammer things that was the way it was prited in the book I got it from. So don't complaine to me about it it's not my fault.

Review Replies:

-KissTheRainGirl12489- eep! Don't kill me! If those thoughts cross your mind just remember if you kill me then there will be no one else to finish this story. Thus killing our sweet Estel without ever giving him a chance to live. P.S. If you hated me with that chapter you'll really hate me for this one.

-Roccovende- Yeah, but those story are so much fun and normally some of the better ones. I love it when they're near death to, makes things so much more exciting.

-Elven Kitten- Awww don't cry. Yeah I really wanted them to regret it. Lol U escape one only to be eaten by another. "Out of the pot and into the fire." as they say.

-grumpy- I know and believe me I have a plan. But if you didn't like that ch. then you'll really hate me for this one. (hehe) and a nice sit down wouldn't be as much fun.

-()- Hehe sorry. But that's the way it came out. If you hated that one you're really gonna hate me for this one.

Chapter 14: Dream Within A Dream

"Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow-

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if Hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less _gone_?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of the golden sand-

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep-while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

Oh God! can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is _all_ that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?"

_ -Dream within a Dream By: Edgar Allan Poe_

Elrond stood on the sandy shore watching as final preparations were made on the white ship that would take him across the sea to Valinor.

Aragorn, the last of Isidur's heirs, had died only a week before, though to Elrond it felt like only yesterday he had held his dying son. He could still feel the warm sticky blood covering his hands and arms, the weight of the mans body as it stiffened, feeling the lungs draw their final breaths, but what had hurt Elrond the most was the thought of never being able to tell him how sorry he was, how he wished he could take it all back.

Elrond stared at the boat, gently rocking with small ocean waves, with unseeing eyes. In his eyes he was no longer seeing the boat nor the water in front of him or the land behind him. He was looking past all that, he was seeing into Valinor and into Mandos Halls hoping to catch a glimpse of his son, but alas it was not so for not even the Valor knew what happened to a man's spirit when he passed from this world. Sometimes Elrond forgot that Aragorn was human not elven.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. Elrond looked into the eyes of his twin sons. Elrohir wiped the tears from his ada's eyes while tears filled his own. First his mother, then his brother and now his father, Elrohir felt like he was loosing his family all at one time. He didn't know what to do. He had considered going with him, but hearing Elladan's nightly sobs in his room changed his mind. His brother was feeling about as horrible as his father maybe even more. He had threatened to kill his younger brother if he ever went near Arwen ever again, but he didn't mean it. He had just been upset at the time. He didn't want him to really die, especially before the older twin could make it right again. Elladan had apologized to him when Aragorn was unconscious, like his father, but didn't feel like he had made right by doing that.

Elrond turned to his oldest, "You are now in charge, Elladan." he paused as his voice started to crack and stall. "Listen to your instinct. Glorfindel and Erestor will help you in any way they can." another sob threatened to choke him "Remember what we talked about."

"Yes ada." Elrond drew his son into a tight hug as tears fell from both sets of stormy gray eyes.

Elrond then turned to his now youngest son, "Elrohir, take care of everyone. Do not let them fade from grief."

Elrohir only nodded not trusting his voice to be able to make a sound other than choked sobs. Elrond pulled his son close in a back breaking hug and whispered into his ears, "Look after Arwen and Gilraen, I fear what may become of them."

"Ada?" said Elrohir sounding more like a scared elfling instead of the grown elf he was, "What will happen now? What will happen to the world?"

Elrond pulled away not meeting either son's eyes when he spoke. "I do not know my son. I cannot see what lies beyond now anymore." It wasn't a lie, he truly didn't know nor did he want to. The hope of men had died before his time; he didn't even live long enough to see the events of the one ring Elrond had been slowly training him for. Ever since he saw the visions of the fellowship and the part his son would play in it he and others had slowly been molding him to prepare him for the tasks ahead. Now if only he had seen this coming, he would have never uttered those words, he would have never let him meet with Arwen.

No, to keep them apart would have been wrong; he would have let him have Arwen. Seem how destiny saw fit to place them together.

Giving one final look around Elrond stepped onto the boat. He had hoped that Arwen would have been there to see him off, unfortunately it was not so. He didn't know where she had gone or where to even start looking for her. After Aragorn's funeral she had disappeared for a short time, but later turned up with Gilraen in the Lorien with her Grandmother. He would have brought her home, but she would have nothing to do with him or her brothers. Legolas had been the same; he would no longer talk with the twins much less see them.

As he sailed away on the ship bound for the havens, a vision came to him.

He saw his younger son, Elrohir, lead a fellowship of eight others. While Elladan stayed behind to tend to Rivendell. Four hobbits, a dwarf, Gandalf the gray, a man from Gondor (one of the steward's sons), and even Legolas who now smiled, but it would never again reach his eyes.

Gandalf fight with a balrog, and die in the end.

They met with Galadriel and Arwen in Lothlorien.

The death of the stewards son.

The fellowship going separate ways.

Gandalf coming back white instead of Gray.

A fight in Rohon.

Hobbits joining with Ents.

The fall of Isengard.

The scenes started playing faster and faster till he could no longer tell them apart, but finally it stopped to where he could see. He was thrilled at what he next saw.

The one ring being cast into the fires of Mt. Doom [I've always wanted to say that, but writing it works to] Gone forever, never again would it darken the days of Middle Earth.

He was happy to see that the Ring would be destroyed, but what he saw next made him regret his actions even more.

Time flew forward. He was now standing in Gondor; a war was raging from the inside. A fight had broken out between the steward and his now only son. The city had been divided in two. Eventually the son won out, but being inexperienced and having no training in politics Gondor slowly fell out of time and existence, never to again rise. The men were never reunited.

Time flew by again; he saw things he could not explain. The only thing he could think of was that this is what the future held now that the son of kings had gone. Tall buildings scraped a gray-brown sky. There were disease and rat infested black streets. Strange transports on four wheels kicked up dust and fumes into the air. Crime was high, people, men, women, and children dieing left and right. No one was there for anyone. It had become a world where it was a fight to survive till tomorrow. The rules being kill or be killed. The strong kill off the weak unless the weak fight back. A place where the golden rule was "The strong survive and the weak die."

Elrond cried again for the millionth time. What had he done? How could he have been so cold? So heartless?

{Elrond Peredhil, What have you done?} Elrond looked around who had said that? Had his grief reached such an extreme level that he had finally lost his mind? Voices were talking to him, in his head, or perhaps he had just thought it and not realized? He didn't know his head was spinning form the fast passed thought.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

A/N: And I'm stopping it here. (evil laughter) now if you'll excuse me I'm going to run away.

Army of attack Elves come forward.

I'll leave you to play with them while I hide far far away where no one can possibly find me. (Continues evil laugher as she jumps into a gryphon drawn carriage. With Glorfindel and Elladan driving.)


	14. And This Is How It Ends

A/N: _{thought speech}_

_ 'thought'_

"Normal Speak"

In case U can't figure it out.

-lindahoyland- No, I don't think there are many of us who have the guts to kill him off. There are a few who have though. I just can't find them right now. Ohh so that's what Cynaro de Berarac is. Interesting I think I've heard of it now, thinks for the info.

-KissTheRainGirl12489- I'm not sure what your joking about so to be safe. Sorry 'bout your mom :(:( It's sad when people die (especially when they are close) but it's best to remember how they were in life and move on. But on a happier note I'm glad I could make you happy in that last one. Here's your next chapter.

- () - eeepp! (runs away) sorry, but I did warn you. This ch. should make U happy.

Chapter 15: And This Is How It Ends

The voice came again, _{you have not lost your mind half-elf. I have come to inform you of a choice that now must be made.}_

Elrond nodded.

{The visions you have seen are of what will happen if things continue as they do now. However if you allow it I can change it all.}

Elrond wrinkled his brow_ 'Who are you?' _

{I have been around since Middle Earth began. I was the one who created the Valor, who sung you, the first born, into existence. I am the one you call Iluvater.}

Elrond sucked in a sharp breath. He stood in shock as time around him stopped. The waves no longer flowed, the birds froze in midair, and fish were jumping halfway out of the water. The scene soon became fuzzy as colors blurred together. A white haze fell over his eyes as a bright light engulfed him. Elrond quickly raised his arms and closed his eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

Elrond slowly opened his eyes and looked around; he was in what looked to be a white floorless room surrounded in fog.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

Two voices came from nowhere simultaneously, but Elrond would recognize them anywhere.

"Elladan? Elrohir?"

"Ada?" both voices answered.

Elrond watched as two beings walked towards him. When the fog around them cleared some he easily recognized his twin sons.

"Ada what's going on?" asked Elrohir.

{I have brought you here.}

Elladan looked at his father and said, "Ada, who is that?"

{I am Iluvater.}

The twins stood in shock neither knowing what to say or what to think for that matter. They had never thought in all their days in Arda would they meet their very creator, the one who had started it all.

{My time is limited so I will make this brief. The man that was placed in your charge is dead.} All eyes traveled sadly to the ground below their feet. {This was not meant to be his fate. His life was valuable and important. But alas I can not control all that goes on in Arda. Many things were of your own decisions. Such as the last incident with the one you had come to love in your heart and very soul to be a brother and child to you. Yet you so easily cast him aside for someone he loves and who loves him in return. You know of what I speak there is no reason I should voice it. But I will not lie for you know it to be true. Arwen will die should she decide to wed him, but I understand the hurt in your heart. None of you wish to give up your precious sibling and daughter. That is why I will allow you to decide what is to be the fate of all. Should the man live or remain as he is? Take time to think but not do so for long I do have things to get back to.}

All around them things began to disappear and turn back to normal. Elrond looked at his sons an instant message passed between them. With a quick nod Elrond shouted up to the sky from which the voice came.

"Iluvater, we have decided."

The fog and white surroundings came back. {Are you sure, I will not force you to decide what you do not want.}

"We know what we want." said Elladan.

"We want our brother back." said Elrohir.

"And I want my son." said Elrond. "We were horrible to him, we see that now. We should never have let our anger control our actions. I will give anything for you to return him, even my own life if it is needed."

"And mine." said Elrohir and Elladan simultaneously

"Very well. Though it is not necessary to take your lives, however noble an offer it is, I shall return to you what was lost. But be warned should this ever come again I will not bring him back and things will stay the way you made them.}

Another bright light came, but it was not as harsh and blinding. It was however, almost warm and comforting as it passed through Elrond and the twins.

Elrond blinked and looked around he was back in his study. How had he gotten here? Last thing he remembered he had been on a boat headed for Valinor. Then time stalled and he, Elladan, and Elrohir had met Iluvater himself. And now he was here in his study with the twins nowhere in sight.

"Ada?"

Elrond didn't believe his ears. A voice he never thought to hear again had come from behind him. He was almost afraid to turn around in case his ears had in fact deceived him.

"Ada what's wrong?" asked the voice.

Elrond slowly turned his head and stared in shock at no other than Aragorn.

The elf lord dashed to Aragorn's side and knelt down next to the chair his son was in. He reached up to grab the man's face. Feeling it's every detail, his gray eyes studying Aragorn's soft brown ones. He couldn't believe it his son, his little Estel, was sitting here in front of him.

Alive and in one piece.

Aragorn looked at his father curiously. 'What was wrong?' he thought seeing the tears welling up in his father's eyes. 'What happened while we were gone?' he thought staring at his father.

"Ada?"

Elrond looked through his fuzzy vision.

"Ada, what has made you so sad?"

"Sad?" Elrond reached up and hugged his son tight. "Oh Estel. These are not tears of sorrow, but ones of joy."

"But ada Erestor said you were angry and upset about something. What was it that could put you in such a state?"

Elrond then knew where he was or rather when. It was the day his son returned home, the day Elrond had said those harsh cruel things. Iluvater head given him a second chance instead of picking up where they left off. It was there he made his decision. Pulling away from the man he rose to his feet and straightened his robes. He knew what he had to do and how to go about it.

"Aragorn I here you have feelings for my daughter, is this true?"

Aragorn gulped, he was afraid of this. He reluctantly nodded.

'I can get two birds with one stone this way' he thought as a plan formed in his mind.

"Aragorn I can not say I fully agree on the decision between you and my daughter, but it would be wrong of me to force you apart. So instead I shall make a deal with you."

Aragorn looked at his father in shock this was not what he expected.

"You must promise me not wed any mans daughter, whether they be elf or man. For the events of the ring are unclear and there are still many great trials to be placed before you. It would be wrong to betroth one woman only to die in battle somewhere. Though after words you may have any you desire and should you, at that time, still wish for Arwen's hand and her yours I will only allow it if and only if you take your proper place at the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn was shocked to say the least. "But Ada, I can't take the throne. Is there no other way you will allow our union?"

Elrond shook his head, "No. I will have it no other way. If you wish for my daughter then you will do this and you will take what is rightfully yours by birth. Arwen is worthy of no other."

"I understand." with that Aragorn stood. "If you would excuse me I have much to think about."

Elrond nodded he understood. He knew the man's feelings concerning his lineage and destiny, but compared to his other option this was the better rode.

That was not what the man had expected to hear. He knew in his heart that it would be a hard goal for him to reach. For it would deal with his own conflicting feelings on his lineage, but the task was not impossible for him to reach. He would do it for her. It would take him a long time this he knew, but he would do it for her. As he turned to leave he couldn't help but feel like he was getting a reprieve, as if he thought that it could have somehow been worse.

Elrond watched his son walk to the large double doors. Not sure of what to say, but then it came to him. It was if Iluvater had kicked him in the head, he needed to say this lest he make things difficult, "Estel." Aragorn turned to his foster father, "Know this, that no matter what I do, no matter what I say, you shall always and forever be my son and I will have that no other way."

As he looked back at his father he nodded, _'Oh yes it could have gone much worse.'_

As Elrond watched his son leave and went back to work a thought crossed his mind.

They still had the orcs to worry about and Legolas was no where to be seen.

'I should probably go and prepare beds and herbs sometime in the next few days. I can guarantee they will be painful.' He stared at the shut door. _'But they won't be as bad.'_

[And then he said "It is Complete"]

A/N: I was wondering does anyone out there know of a good Elvish Dictionary Web page.


	15. The Cerberus Legand Preview

Coming Soon Preview

Old Women (voiceover, camera skimming dark jungle) - They say a monstrous beast guards the gates in the south.

(Switch to Mirkwood)

(Flock of crows scatter and fly over head)

Old Women voice- A beast with three heads each displaying a pair of long silver fangs that reach past the mouth and a set of bat like wings perched on his sides.

Male Elf yelling- Beware Mirkwood Prince I will seek my revenge!

Thranduil- Elrond, my son has been poisoned

Elrond- There is no cure.

(Dark night around a camp fire)

Veteran Ranger- A pool of crystal water is said to cure anything that ails you.

Old Woman- None can defeat the evil beast.

(Rivendell)

Elladan- I will go.

Elrohir- We can't sit back and do nothing.

Aragorn- To the south. To the Crystal Pool

Legolas- They say none have ever returned, all that's left are small pieces of them. I cannot let you go.

Elrond- You have a year at most.

Young Girl Singing-

Within the pool

One shall find

The cures of body and mind.

But none have ever come back alive.

None ever shall.

All the beast has devoued.

Young Man- (laughs) you don't chase one without the other.

Young man #2- These are dangerous woods without proper guides

(Camera back at jungle stares into dark cave)

Young Man #3- Every rumor, every legend has some form of truth behind it. After all the stories had to come from somewhere.

(Dark screen with six glowing red eyes)

Aragorn- I will find it! And when I do, Valor help anyone who tries to stop me!

(Lightning strikes. Three headed monster dog snapping at man)

**The Cerberus Legend**

**By: karushna5**

Summary: Legolas is dying from an incurable poison. His only hope lies in the possibility of a true legend. A legend about a magical pool with the power to cure anything, but is guarded by a fierce monster. He along with Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn must travel southward and defeat the monster that guards the sacred pool before time runs out for the Mirkwood prince.


End file.
